


Fight Me Bitch

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A heavy amount of curse words, AU, Abuse, Abused Niall Horan, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Character Development, Comedy, Dancing, Dating, Dom/sub Undertones, Fear, Fighter Harry, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Graphic, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Louis is an asshole sometimes, M/M, MMA fighter, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Redone, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Spit As Lube, Teacher Louis, To Be Edited, Top Harry, Violence, always fighting, old fic, unprotected sex, use condoms kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a straight high school teacher<br/>Harry is a gay MMA fighter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MA -MAA?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Fight Me Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066360) by [Hazzaczuwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a straight high school teacher  
> Harry is a gay MMA fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

“Settle down, settle down,” Louis chanted over his overly excited class. For the past thirty minutes the entire class couldn’t seem to get off the topic of a fight that was happening tomorrow night.

“My money is on Harry and Zayn; they are going to fucking win, watch.” Darren, the liveliest student in Louis’ class, spoke to a small group.

“The fighting is too much.. One girl spoke, “but that Harry, he’s beautiful –too bad he’s gay, all the perfect one’s are.”

Louis could one hundred percent say he hated the MA fights –or the MAA fights. Whatever they were called, Louis didn’t like them. They were ridiculously violent and not even a sport. It was simply a reason to hit people.

“Okay, okay! Enough with the damn fight.” He stood out of his chair, “Homework, let’s go.” A unified groan came from a majority of the class. “Yeah, yeah, pass it up. –It wouldn’t be so tortuous if you guys would just do it.”

Darren raised his hand. “No, you cannot turn it in late, Darren, so put your hand down.”

The teenager frowned, “That wasn’t even my question.”

“Of course it wasn’t.” Louis sighed, fixing the papers. “Well, what is it then?”

“My question was, what do you got against the MMA fighting?”

Oh, that’s what it was.

            “I don’t,  _got_ , anything against it.” Louis leaned on his desk. “What I do have against that fighting is the fact that is stupid, violent, and extremely pointless. –I don’t understand, I’m not even that old –why do you guys watch that stuff?”

            Darren rolled his eyes at his teacher’s correction of his grammar. “It’s exciting and fun and –”

            “Watching two people beat the hell out of each other is fun to you? How?” Louis questioned absolutely appalled.

             “It’s hot.”

“It’s entertaining!”

“S’kind of funny.”

               A couple of students went on calling out responses. Louis sat up on his desk, mouth agape. “You guys are fucking weird. I better not see any of you doing that after graduation.” Louis rubbed his temples, his class laughing. “Everyone get up and go get a literature book.”

-

             “Don’t forget your homework, page 213, 1-20 questions and answers. Due Monday, there are no excuses to why you can’t!” Louis called out as the bell rung.

             “Do we got to do all 20?” Darren asked putting his binder away.

             Louis looked dumbfounded. “Uh yeah, if you want the credit. If not, it’s fine, you don’t _got_  to.”

             “Ugh, there is no need for sas, Mr.”

             Louis hummed happily, “Have a great weekend guys; see you Monday.”

             Louis took a deep breath after everyone was gone. He loved his job, it was so rewarding and his students didn’t hate him, so that was a plus. But teaching was exhausting in the worst type of way. Louis grabbed his bag off the ground. The two day weekend would be too short.

The English teacher walked down the already cleared hallway towards the front where he knew his fellow co-worker, and best friend, would be.

           Niall and Louis went to the same University and stuck together throughout everything. Louis had a year left of school when Niall started his internship. The duo stuck close through it all, and were even able to snag a job at the same school. Niall’s birthday was on Sunday and the two were pretty excited. Louis was thinking to go to a bar or maybe a party at his apartment. Niall would probably kick both of those ideas right out the window though. But that was cool, Louis was down for anything.

Louis smiled softly, “hey, Ni.”

Niall looked up from his phone, “Lou!” He linked arms with the teacher. “So, I know what’s happening for my birthday.”

“Whatever you want, Niall, I promised I’d do whatever.” Louis pulled out his keys as they walked up to his car.

Niall beamed, “okay! I bought two tickets for the MMA fight tomorrow night!”

The color faded from Louis’ face. He let his head fall against the outside of his car window. The burning on his cheek couldn’t compare to how he felt inside.

Fuck.

How could Louis forget his obsession with the stupid sport! The obsession wasn’t really with the sport, it was with a fighter. Zayn Malik, to be exact. The guy was attractive, no doubt, and he was a championship fighter, but eh.

Maybe that’s why Louis hated it, because Niall shoved it down his throat so much.

“No way.”

Niall’s jaw dropped. “What! You said you were down for anything! Come on, Louis!”

“Niall, I refuse to go with you there to watch people get the shit knocked out of them. You know I’m against it.”

“Louis!” Niall complained, loudly at that. “I will cry until you say yes.”

“Niall, please. There are still students.”

“I’m gunna start crying!” Louis could see the tears forming at the corners of his friend’s eyes. This is the way he always got what he wanted and Louis hated it. He was pretty sure that Niall just had fake crying down to a ‘T’.

“No, Niall! Can’t we go hang with Erin and El, maybe invite George? We can go to a bar or something?” Louis tried coaxing.

“Ah!” Niall stomped his feet, tears flowing down his reddened cheeks! “I don’t want to! Just me and you! This is my chance to see him, Louis!

“Niall James Horan, you are about to be twenty five years old! You’re acting like a fucking two year old!” Louis had to put Niall in check sometimes. It made him look like the bad person, but the guy was spoiled to hell.

Niall’s lip wobbled and it looked, keyword –looked, like he was going to stop but he kept on. “I don’t care! I wanna go, please! What if he sees me and falls in love with me, Louis?” Niall whined. “Like in the movies –we could get married!”

Louis grabbed Niall’s shoulders, “Niall, the man is straight as a goddamn line!”

“Love has no boundaries! Louis, you are a terrible friend!” Niall calmed down. “I hate you. I’m going by myself.”

Ow.

There was another way Niall got his way, the ‘H’ word. Fucking bastard.

“Fuck me, and my life and sanity. Just fuck it all up.” Louis leaned on his car, letting the heat burn his back, and it was worth it. “I’ll go, Jesus Christ.”

Niall quickly wiped his face and did a tiny dance that consisted of a lot of hip thrusting. “I’m gunna meet Zayn Malik! I’m gunna meet Zayn Malik!”

           “It scares me that you’re a teacher sometimes, Ni.” It really did, and this was the reason why Niall became a high school teacher and not an Elementary school teacher. As soon as the children began crying, he probably would to.

           Niall scrunched up his face, “I am a damn good teacher, thank you.” He was a damn good teacher. His classes were always scoring the highest-. The blonde teacher strolled over to his Range Rover -and he got plenty of bonuses because of it.

          “Love you too!” Louis simply got a middle finger in response.

           He looked down at his phone as a text came through from Niall. “I’m right here, you know!”

 _‘_ _Love you too.’_

             “Oh,” Louis smiled painfully, “lovely.”

 


	2. Curly Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a straight high school teacher  
> Harry is a gay MMA fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

“Louis, come on! We’re going to a MMA fight, not the prom!”

“Niall, please! You’re lucky I’m going at all, stop rushing me!”

Niall told Louis to be ready by eight. It was now nine-twenty and the first match had already started. Niall was becoming impatient; Louis always did this! He really didn’t want to miss Zayn’s match.

Louis finally strolled out of his bathroom and Niall’s complaining stopped, everything stopped really –time and space included.

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

“What? What’s wrong with my outfit?” Louis pouted looking down at himself.

“Louis! We are going to a MMA fight.”

“Yes, I got that.” How could he not have?

       “You are wearing bright blue skinnies –those are the brightest blue pants I have ever seen!” Niall was in awe. “Where’d you even find them? –And what fuck type of shoes – Who wears those anymore?” He got off the couch. “I can’t be seen with you, I wish I had never seen it. Go change! Put on some damn jeans, keep the white shirt and put some sneakers on. Good grief.”

Louis stood with his arms at his side.

“What are you doing? We’re already late. You took forever to put that on!”

“Oh, I was just waiting for more insults –anything else to just fucking crush me.”

“Your pants are fucking ugly.”

“Remember those parachute pants you bought at that flea market that I said looked good.” Louis crossed his arms. “Those are fucking ugly and you still fucking wear them and they still are fucking disgusting.” He smiled, “Thank you.”

“I don’t care because you are going to go change right now. I refuse to go with you looking like that.” Niall walked to the kitchen. “Looking like a big child.”

Louis went back into his room to find some jeans and his shoes. He wasn’t trying to impress anyone so he really didn’t care what he looked like.

He grabbed his dark skinnies and white shoes. This was insane and stupid. Louis wondered why he was even friends with Niall. He could think of so many reasons to punch Niall in the throat.

Louis walked out of the room and into his kitchen.

“Better? –Niall!”

“Mm… much!” Niall’s mouth was filled to the brim with –who knows what.

“Are you fucking eating? Niall, you’re eating a sandwich!”

“I was hungry.”

“A snack, Niall. Remember what we talked about? Snacks, before we leave the house.”

“This is a snack.”

“Niall, that is ham on wheat. Chips, cookies, juice box –snacks, love.”

Niall shrugged and swallowed down the rest of his sandwich. “I ate all your cookies while waiting for you, Lou, this is my snack. –We should stop somewhere on our way back actually, I’ll probably get hungry.”

Louis scoffed, “Might?” He pushed Niall from in front of his cabinet. “Really though, you ate all my cookies? The girl scout ones?”

“Yeah, they were a bit stale.” Niall sucked on his teeth. “Let’s go, Zayn is awaiting me.”

-

Dungeon’s MMA Fight Club was the sign above Louis’ head as they entered the dim and hazy room. They held hands tightly, hoping not to lose one another.

“Where are our seats?” Louis tried calling over the loud room.

“What?”

“Our seats!”

“We have front row tickets!” Niall got closer to Louis’ ear. “Front row doesn’t have seats in this place!”

Oh great, Louis thought. Now he’ll have to watch the whole show standing.

-

They found their spot. Everyone was screaming, the fight growing more intense after every round.

Niall yelled in Louis’ ear; “this guy’s name is Chavez! He’s pretty fucking good! Not as good as Zayn, but still pretty good!”

Louis laughed. “Okay, Niall.”

        Louis looked up at the stage. They were jumping around the ring until Chavez punched the man in the jaw. It happened so fast, Louis almost hadn’t seen it. How could anyone dodge something like that? Louis cringed at the sight. He could almost hear the man’s jaw crack against all the screaming.

“Come on, Lou! Get into it!” Niall was screaming, Louis couldn’t understand what for.

He shook his head. “Did you see that? That guy’s jaw is probably broken.”

Niall gave him a funny look. “This is a M-”

      “A MMA fight –I know!” Louis looked back up to the stage, hands clasped together. Chavez had the man in some type of lock. It was a bit disturbing to stare at if he was honest. The smaller man started slapping the floor so Chavez let go and raised his arms high.

“Woo!” Niall cheered with a majority of the crowd. “He won, Lou! He won!” Louis clapped in confusion, Niall slapped him, “you scream! Don’t clap.”

Louis didn’t want to do either. He really wanted to know where they were taking the man that lost; hopefully a hospital. Two men entered the cage cleaning up the sweat and blood that covered more than half the floor.

“Oh my God, Louis! It’s Liam, it’s Liam!” Why was Niall’s voice still louder than anyone else?

“Who?”

“Liam! It’s Zayn’s coach! That means Zayn’s coming out next!

Louis smiled, “Oh.” Louis smiled at his friend’s excitement. “Where is he?”

“There, there! Zayn! Zayn! I love you, Zayn! I’m your biggest fan! Zayn!”

        Louis followed Niall’s eyes to the dark haired man that made the crowd rowdy. There he was, Niall’s biggest infatuation for about two or three years. Niall was a bit insane and refused to properly date anyone, in hopes that he would marry Zayn. He had all his videos, even his workout videos –that he only watched, never used. He watched all his interviews, and now he finally had the chance to see him. Louis was happy and actually really excited because this was all Niall wanted for so long and he was so happy he could be here to see it.

       Niall was screaming incoherently. Louis tiptoed to look over the other fighters, his eyes stopped on a pile of long curls talking to Zayn. He couldn’t see much but he wondered why anyone would have such long hair? Louis hated that he couldn’t stop watching the man run his hands through his hair, but it was so distracting. Was he going to fight? Was he even a fighter, with such long hair? Louis chewed on his lip, it would be cool if he was fighting tonight.

“Niall!” The man couldn’t hear him. “Niall!”

“Hm?” His smile could block out the sun. “What happened?”

“Who’s that?” Louis pointed at the mess of curls.

Niall squinted, “that’s Zayn!”

“No, you dumbass. I mean the one with the long hair!”

“Oh, that’s Harry. He’s really fucking good and he’s fine as hell.”

Louis rolled his eyes, of course. Louis chewed on his finger, “what does he do?”

“He’s a fighter –like Zayn. They are really close. Zayn always talks about him in his interviews. –Liam,” Niall pointed at the guy with a shaved head, “is Zayn’s coach and maybe Harry’s too, I think, maybe his manager?”

“So, what happens when it’s down to just them?”

“What?”

“What happens when it’s just them two left!”

“Well, they fight each other, I guess. I don’t really know if they have teams or not. I don’t think so.”

“Hm... that’s awkward.”

“Yeah, a bit.”

“Are they fighting each other tonight?”

Niall shook his head, “No, this isn’t the finals. Zayn is fighting,” Niall looked down at his pamphlet, “he’s fighting some guy named Austin.”

“And the curly boy? Harry?”

“He’s fighting Marcus.”

Louis nodded. “Who’s next up?”

“Zayn is!” Niall screamed as Zayn entered the cage. Louis looked up quickly and, yes, there he was –arms high in the air, jumping around –smiling like the sun was coming out of his ass, right at Niall.

Niall’s screaming did not break.

     Louis was frozen; he was shocked that the guy was actually staring at Niall, like straight at him. Niall grabbed Louis’ hand and raised it with his. Zayn’s eyes slithered into Louis’ making him blush. Zayn ran back to the other side of the cage. Why was he staring right at them?

“Louis! Did you see that? He looked right at me, like right in my eyes, Lou!”

Louis laughed in surprise, because yeah, he did.

“Oh my God! Louis, this is the best day of my life!” Niall deserved to be happy and oh, was he. Niall had so many tears rolling down his face but not a bead of sweat, while Louis could hardly breathe in the warm room.

     “In this corner we have Austin Joseph! Weighing one hundred eighty pounds…” Louis’ palms began sweating.  “…And in our other corner we have the reigning Champion, Zayn Malik, weighing in at one hundred eighty six pounds…” Louis felt a little excited. He’d never seen Zayn actually fight. “…Let’s give it up!”

“Zayn!” Niall bounced up and down like a small blonde bean. “Zayn! Louis, scream so we can get his attention! Zayn!”

“Zayn! Woo, Zayn!”

Niall shook his head, pausing his jumping, “God you suck. –Let’s go, Zayn!”

Zayn was talking to long curly hair. He pointed at them making Louis and Niall clam up. What, did they do something wrong? Zayn was saying something and they both laughed –at them. Louis’ eye twitched, were they making fun of them?

“Lou…” How could Louis hear Niall’s small voice so clearly in such a loud room?

“Niall?”

“I think he’s laughing at me.”

Louis bit his lip. “Fuck him.” He ruffled his friend’s hair. “We are going to watch him fucking win and get so drunk tonight that we can’t stand.”

Niall smiled, “and food?”

“So much food that we die.”

Niall grinned, “I love you.”

Louis smiled, “fight, fight, fight…”

“Fight, fight, fight!”


	3. Squinting Swoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a straight high school teacher  
> Harry is a gay MMA fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

           It was the last fight of the night and Louis was pumped. Niall and him grabbed some peanuts they were selling, ate half, and threw the other half at the cage when they didn’t like something. It gained a lot of nasty stares from security but they didn’t really give a shit.

Zayn won his fight, hands down. The fighter had taken some pretty bad hits, but it hadn’t done much to stop him. The twelve consecutive hits to Austin’s ribs had the man out by round four.

“The last fighters for the night are; Marcus Cany, weighing two hundred and ten pounds –all muscle, and our very own, Harry Styles weighing one hundred eighty pounds…”

Louis felt his blood circulating. They met some really nice people beside them that drove six hours just to see Zayn’s fight. Niall was having a great time and Zayn won, so everything was just perfect.

“Kick his ass!” Louis bounced from one foot to the other. “Harry! Harry!”

Harry had his hair in a tight bun as he ran into the cage, bandages around his knuckles, bouncing from left to right. Louis was able to see him better now; his eyes were green and his body was ridiculous.

          He was waving at the crowd, theirs eyes connecting at some point. That feeling when someone’s eyes connect with yours is almost embarrassing. It makes you want to look away but neither of the two did any such thing. The man’s grin was devious and held pride. Louis felt uncomfortably happy about it.

“He’s staring at you!” Niall hissed, shaking Louis’ arm.

“I know…” Louis’ voice held no force.

Harry cracked his neck before turning to his opponent.

One… Two… Three… _ding_.

It was round three and Harry’s blood was mainly covering the floor. It made Louis nauseous and nervous as hell. This guy was fucking huge compared to him.

“Harry! Get up, come on!” Louis shook the barrier. “Get up!”

Harry stood up with the help of the floor and wiped his mouth. He shook his head and his arms, it looked like he was resetting the match.

Niall shook his head, “I feel like he might lose.”

“No.” Louis squeezed the gate in front of them. “Why would they put him with such a heavy guy?”

“Harry is a champ, Lou.” Niall chuckled. “He goes against people ten times his size.”

“He’s going to win.” Louis’ voice didn’t waver. Harry was going to win.

Marcus tried hitting him, missed.

Another one, missed.

Another one, missed.

Louis was loving it.

Harry’s fist collided strongly with the much larger man’s face. It made the man stumble a little giving Harry a huge opening.

Harry definitely had Zayn beat with speed.

His hands were ripping Marcus’ skin open, each punch like a burn to the skin. So fast the crowd couldn’t even keep up with the change in atmosphere. The way he didn’t miss a beat. Harry was so light on his feet -merciless.

It took a few more punches for him have the man up against the fence. Harry kicked him in the chest and Louis almost vomited when he watched Marcus trying to get right back up.

Harry took a few steps back, clearly exhausted.

“You’re really into this, huh?”

Louis blushed, “no, it’s just –”

“Yeah, yeah just keep cheering, Tomlinson.”

         Harry drunkenly sat on top of the man’s waist. He lifted one hand, letting it fall against Marcus’ face and then another and another and suddenly Louis wished he’d stop because the man wasn’t moving. Harry looked so vicious, almost evil, when he was hitting this man. Like he had no intention of stopping until he did -only because of the ref. Harry got off, rolled his neck and began circling the ring. Blood and sweat dripped all over him and Louis was really happy that he had some self-control.

The ref was counting and Marcus was taking too long to get back up.

“Harry Styles is our winner!”

Everyone, including Louis, cheered. He knew Harry was going to win and he did! 

“He won, Niall! He won!”

“Woo! Harry!”

          Harry gripped the cage with bloody knuckles and shook it violently, exciting the crowd even more. He screamed into the air, stopping with the cockiest grin. His eyes landed themselves right back onto Louis. Louis wasn’t sure, he could have been completely wrong, but it looked like Harry winked at him. Maybe it was just blood that fell in his eyes or something.

“Thank you for cheering me on.” Harry mouthed with his face pressed against the fence.

Louis slowly nodded and let his hands fall to his sides.

It was probably just the blood in his eye.

-

“I saw him wink, Lou.” Niall and him had been arguing since they left the building.

“Maybe he had sweat in his eye?”

Niall looked unconvinced, “only if you were gay, dude. –ugh this would be perfect. You would marry Harry and I could marry Zayn and we’d have MMA boyfriends!” Niall squealed into his now crushed pamphlet.

Louis laughed, “Husbands? Yeah, no thank you. I think I’ll stick with the female genitalia."

Niall squinted, “yeah, no. Anyway, this is incredible! Zayn looked at me and Harry looked at you –he even spoke to you!”

“He didn’t speak to me.” Louis rubbed his arm, “he mouthed to me.”

“Louis, that is still considered speaking, you twat. Now, it is time to find my lover boy.” Niall made a disturbing dipping motion.

“What? Are we not going to go find something to eat?”

“Yes, after! I need him to sign this for me.” Niall held up his pamphlet with a big smile.

“A fucking pamphlet, Niall? A pamphlet, really? ”

“Um, yes. I need his signature, Louis, or I’ll cry.”

“Of course you will.” Louis grabbed Niall’s elbow, “let’s go.”

-

          The two walked towards the back where a fairly large group awaited the fighters to exit so they could get a picture or signature. When the fighters exited everyone rushed in to have their picture taken but Niall and Louis waited patiently. They knew they wouldn’t win a fight between the group of teenagers if they rushed in.

Eventually the pair started to say their goodbyes.

“No! Louis, he’s leaving!” Niall cried, trying to peak over the group.

Louis sighed, “There were a lot of people. We’ll get it another time.”

“No!” Niall’s voice cracked and Louis’ neck was about to crack because he was considering suicide. “Louis, he’s leaving, Louis!” All because of this damn guy.

       Louis huffed and pushed through the crowd with a screaming Niall after him. Louis was grateful he played sports in high school or this would be really hard. He ran, hoping on one foot, so that he could take off his shoe. He chucked it hard at the back of the sports car making a loud thump. The car halted and Zayn came out of the passenger side with a distraught Harry climbing out of the driver side. The two looked a lot better than they had in the ring. Their bruises were more visible but whoever cleaned them up had did a good job.

“Who threw a shoe?” Zayn questioned holding it up, “it smells awful by the way.” He grimaced pulling it away from his face.

“Hey!” Louis pouted. The fighters looked him up and down, right down to his missing shoe. His voice lowered, “its cause I don’t wear socks…”

Harry raised his brow at Louis, “why’d you throw your shoe at my car?”

“It’s a long story.”

“We got time.” Zayn smirked throwing the shoe at Louis’ feet.

Louis turned back around to Niall who was wide eyed. He tried to silently motion his friend over making Niall shuffle beside him. Louis felt his cheeks turn red when he noticed there were a lot of people staring at them. Louis was a lucky duck.

          Zayn laughed aloud before nudging Harry. What was this? A damn TV show, they were like the cool bullies that laughed at the less cool kids. Harry and Zayn started walking back to the car, leaving Louis and Niall very confused. Were they supposed to follow or?

“Coming?”

Niall pointed behind him, “Um, my car is over there?”

“Don’t worry, nothing’s gunna happen to it.” Zayn smiled at the nervous blonde.

Louis looked over to Niall and whispered; “what do we do?”

“Get in the car.” Niall whispered back.

“Are you sure, we don’t even know them?”

“It’s Zayn Malik, Louis!” Niall hissed as they waddled towards the car, “I don’t care if I know him or not.”

-

“So, I’m ready for your long story,” Zayn sounded very smug, turning around to face Louis.

“Uh well, uh –well, where should I start?” Louis was nervous. It was strange that these two people were trying to befriend them or even acknowledge them.

“Well, how about this, what are your names?” Harry peaked at Louis through his rear view.

“Louis.”

“Niall.”

“I’m Harry, this is Zayn.” Oh, like they didn’t know. “I think Asian is the best way to go over your little story.”

-

Louis stuffed a piece of sushi in his mouth before he had to answer the wandering question, why did he throw a shoe at Harry’s car? He knew why, he did it for Niall. But why his fucking shoe? He couldn’t have thought of anything better to throw?

“So, this is how it all started,” Louis began. He looked over at Niall for conformation while Harry and Zayn waited patiently. Louis coughed and gave a small smile, “uh –well. We were at your fighting sport thing –”

“Our match.” Harry corrected.

“Yes, match!” Louis laughed, tremblingly, looking over at his friend who offered a nervous smile. “And we were cheering for you… both of you, actually –weren’t we Niall?”

“We were cheering really loud.” Niall added.

       “Yes, and Niall here loves the fighting thing and well…” Louis glanced at his sweating friend. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous but he was. He felt like he was with celebrities and technically he was. After being in front of Harry this long he was sure that he’d seen the man in a magazine at the store once.

          Louis’ hands were sweating though, and he couldn’t stop fidgeting. They were just MMA fighters, not fucking royalty. He looked from one fighter to the other.  Zayn had a small cut on the left side of his cheek and you could see some bruises and tattoos above the collar of his shirt. The man Zayn had fought barely touched his face, Zayn was a pretty boy.

          Harry looked a bit more banged up; under his eye was a light purple bruise, Harry had tattoos all over his body. It was weird to see him with a normal black shirt on. The fighter had so many cuts around his hands and small fading ones on his face; Louis was sure he had more.

The teacher took a deep breath but was cut off.

          “Okay, I really like you,” Niall pointed at Zayn who pointed at himself. “Yeah, you. It’s a bit of an obsession but like serious –I mean, maybe it is, I don’t know. Anyway, I really wanted your autograph because it’s my birthday tomorrow but when we got there, there were so many people I couldn’t and you were leaving and I have weird panic attacks.” Niall sighed, “I was crying and Louis just ran and I chased him and he took off his shoe?” Niall looked at Louis, “I don’t really know why, I assume to stop you –well, you got out of the car and here we are.”

Harry and Zayn busted out in laughter. “That’s hilarious.”

“You guys are great fighters but you don’t have to sit here and try to humiliate us every second of the night. No, I don’t need this, Niall definitely doesn’t need this.” Louis stood up and collected Niall, “come on. Oh, and I will pay for our bill, thank you.”

“No, no, no.” Harry chased after Louis, grabbing onto his arm.

Louis shook him off, “excuse me?”

“Why are you leaving? We’re not making fun of you? What’s wrong with you?”

“You laughed at us when you were in the cage, in the car, and now.” Niall frowned.

Zayn chuckled, “because you guys are funny.”

Louis called the woman to the front. “We have to go anyway, so it’s cool.”

“Go where, it’s Saturday?” Harry crossed his arms. “You’re still mad.”

“No, and it doesn’t matter. You don’t know us or what we have to do on Saturday nights.”

“You did ride in Harry’s car and we know your names, so I guess we sort of know who you are.”

“That doesn’t mean you know us.” Niall tried to glare at Zayn but it turned into more of a squinting swoon.

“Hey, I thought you liked me?”

Niall’s face burned a deep red. “Yeah –oh my God, can we just leave?”

“Yes, we are leaving right –now.” Louis smiled, signing off his receipt. “Thank you for the night. We are going to go and get drunk. Have a good night.”

The air outside was cool, it felt light. It could have stayed that way if the two hadn’t followed.

“Hello? How are you going to get to your car?” Harry was too smug for his own good.

“Are you still following us, really?” Louis rubbed his arms. “Jesus.”

“So touchy, touchy, Lou.”

“Don’t call me Lou! You violent person! You can’t call me that!”

“I am not violent. That’s rude, Lou.”

“Stop calling me that. You beat people up for a living! What do you mean not violent?”

“Lou,” Niall pulled on his friend’s shirt. “Louis.”

“What?”

“The cab.”

“Alright, then.” Louis straightened his shirt, “It was nice meeting you –both.” Louis stuck out his hand. Harry pulled him away from the car. “Hello!”

“Why can’t we drive you back to your car?”

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed walking behind Niall; he sat his head on his shoulder. Niall’s whole body froze. “You don’t have to spend money on a cab, Louis. You already paid for dinner.” Louis scowled at Zayn and pulled himself from Harry’s grip.

“Fine. Niall, do you mind if they drop us off?”

“Well, Niall? Do you mind?” Zayn hummed from behind the tense teacher.

“I don’t –mind at all.”

-

“They are complete twats.” Louis hissed to his friend in the backseat.

“I don’t know, they’re kinda like us.” Niall whispered back.

Louis’ jaw dropped, “you think we’re twats?”

Niall giggled, “no, you idiot.”

“You know we can hear you.” Zayn whispered, poking his head in the backseat. Louis’ face flushed.

“So, you guys are gunna get drunk? What’s the occasion?” Harry stopped at a red light.

“It’s Niall’s birthday tomorrow.” Louis’ voice was flat.

“It’s your birthday? Oh that’s right, you said that back at the restaurant –somewhere in the middle of your rant.” Zayn smiled. “You guys wanna get drunk together? We got nothing to do tonight and you did pay for dinner even though you shouldn’t have.”

“Yes.” “No.”

“Louis.” “Niall.”

Niall pouted, “What? Why not?”

“We don’t know them!” Louis hissed.

“Louis, this might never happen again. My dream is coming true! What if he wants to marry me?” Niall hissed back.

“Niall, he’s straight!” Louis pinched his friend. “Never gunna happen.”

“We’re here.” Harry got out and moved the front seat up. Louis climbed out, Niall behind him.

“So, you guys wanna go back to my place and drink? You can crash the night if anything, wouldn’t want you going home drunk.” Harry nudged Louis with a wink. He fucking winked this time.

“Give us a second.” Louis dragged Niall over to his car. “Okay, just hear me out. I know you’re in love with Zayn but this is a bad idea. We are teachers; we should know! You don’t go home with random people!”

Niall laughed, “Louis, come on… yolo?”

“What the fuck did you just say? Yolo? Really, seriously?” Louis stepped into Niall’s personal space. “You only die once, Niall. Yodo, yodo.”

Niall laughed, “yodo?” He shoved his friend playfully. “You’re so stupid, Lou. Come on, please? This is a big opportunity.”

“Niall, he isn’t gay! You guys aren’t going to ever be together!” Louis felt bad once the words left his mouth.

Niall looked at the floor then back at Louis, “Louis, that wasn’t very nice…” Tears came crawling down Niall’s face. “You jerk.”

“Ni, really? Oh my goodness, I’m sorry.” Louis pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry, Niall. Stop crying.”

“Uh, everything okay?”

Niall wiped his face quickly. “Yeah,” He smiled. “Everything is great.”

“What’d you do to your friend?”

Louis huffed, “none of your business. We’re going to follow you in his car.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “whatever you say, Lou.”


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a straight high school teacher  
> Harry is a gay MMA fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

                    “So, you’re positive about this, Ni?” Niall nodded. “I mean we could turn around at any point.” Niall shook his head no. “Positive?”

                    “Yes, Lou!” Niall laughed. “Louis, I know you don’t wanna be here and I’m sorry, but I have a connection with Zayn, I can feel it.”

                    Louis nibbled on his nails. “Okay, man. If you really think so, I’ll back you up. No more doubting. That’s it. Anyway, it’s always good to make new friends, right?”

                    Niall smiled from ear to ear, “thank you, Louis. –Ugh, this is going to be the best birthday ever! I can feel it! And hey,” They pulled up to a very nice condominium, a very closed off condominium. “Harry seems to have a liking to you, Lou.”

                    Louis grimaced, “eh, I don’t even think he’s gay.”

                    “Uh yeah, he is gay. He’s open about it too. They did a huge interview with him and coming out and stuff.”

                     “Well, I have nothing against the guy but, I am not. –Hm, that reminds me, I have to call El.”

                    “Louis, fucking forreal? You’re still talking to Eleanor? Why? Doesn’t she have a boyfriend?”

                    There was a tap on Niall’s window, “We’re here!” Zayn yelled.

                    “Had a boyfriend, Ni, had. If play my cards right, everything will work out.”

                    Niall groaned, “Louis,” he opened the door, “I like her, she’s nice, and pretty, but I don’t think she likes you.”        

                    Louis snapped his fingers. “You watch, Niall, I’ll have her running into my arms.”

                    “Have who running?” Harry asked opening Louis’ door.

                    “A girl.” Louis stepped out of the high car.

                     “You have a girlfriend?” Harry closed Louis’ door.

                    “No –not technically, I mean we’re off and on.”

                     “More like off and off.” Niall rolled his eyes. “They aren’t together.”

                     “Aren’t you guys together?” Zayn pressed the button on the elevator.

                    Louis and Niall took the opportunity to laugh at them this time. Louis only stopped laughing when he felt a cramp in his stomach.

                    “Louis and me? Are you crazy, he’s not even my type! Yuck.”

                    “Hey!”

                    Zayn chuckled, stuffing into the elevator; “what is your type?” 

                    “I like tall, dark, handsome, tattooed, MMA fighter, good hair; Any or all of those would do me just fine.”

                     Louis smirked, “I think I have the perfect guy for you.”

                     Harry chuckled, unlocking his apartment door. It smelled like incents and it was really cold. “And you, Louis? What is your type?” Harry’s voice was low.

                     Louis pondered, “Um –”

                    “Louis likes vagina.” Niall joked.

                    Harry nodded, “Interesting.”

                     Louis suddenly felt stuffy even though Harry’s apartment was pretty big –very big, actually.

They walked passed the kitchen into a living room. “Your house is really nice…” Louis was amazed at the amount of trophies along Harry’s home. There were flowers and wood –Harry’s home was lively.

                    “Thanks,” Harry dropped his keys on the coffee table, “make yourselves at home.” Louis kept his eye on Niall who babbled to Zayn about something.

                    “Want to help me with drinks?” Harry pointed his thumb towards the kitchen.

                    “Yeah, sure.”

-

                    “So, you’re a teacher?” Louis nodded; him and Harry we’re making small talk while Niall and Zayn had some ‘alone time’ in the living room.

                    “Yes, I am. I have been a teacher for two years now.”

                    Harry smiled passing Louis a shot glass, “you like it?”

                    “Yeah, I –” Louis looked down at Harry’s hand before accepting the glass. It was bruised and bloody, kind of upsetting.

                    Harry smirked, “it was a tough night, but you saw that.”

                     Louis felt embarrassed, “sorry for staring.”

                    “Naw, its fine. It’s a normal reaction, I guess.”

                    Louis bit his lip, “does it hurt?”

                    Harry shook his head, “No, not really. I mean tomorrow it probably will but, for now, it just feels numb.” Louis nodded, he didn’t like that Harry made him feel shy.

                    “So, you like teaching?”

                    “Oh.” Louis shook his head. “Yes, I love it.”

                    “What grade do you teach?”

                    “Twelfth grade; high school.”

                    “Oh…” Harry chuckled, “that sounds hard.”

                    Louis smiled, “A bit, but it’s fun. I like them.”

                    Harry’s dimples showed for the first time that night, or maybe Louis just now noticed that he had dimples.

                     Harry laughed, “Something on my face?”

                    Louis shook his head slowly, “no, you just –you have dimples?”

                    Harry panicked and began looking around dramatically, “Oh my God! I have dimples? You’re lying!” Louis was not amused. Harry laughed and shoved him softly, “yeah, you like dimples?”

                    Louis nodded, “yeah… I guess.”

                    “And that girl you like? She has them?”

                     Louis played with his shot glass, “no, she doesn’t.”

                    Harry smiled, “oh.” It got quiet. “How old are you?”

                    Louis cleared his throat. “I’m twenty six, yourself?”

                    “Twenty-seven.”

                    “Excuse me, are we gunna fucking drink or what?” Zayn slid into the kitchen with Niall behind him with the brightest cheeks Louis had ever seen.

                    Harry poured Vodka in each shot glass. “To Niall on his –help me out.”

                    “Twenty-six.”

                    “Twenty-six birthday!” The four held up their glasses, allowing them to click together. “And to new friends.”

                    Zayn licked his lips, “new friends…  
                    Louis let the warm liquid burn his throat. It was a very smooth vodka so it went down really well.

It sucked that things had to take such a turn…

and it was all Niall’s fault.


	5. Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a straight high school teacher  
> Harry is a gay MMA fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

 

              “Harry –Harry! Hazza!” 

             “Give me a second, Lou!” The fighter called back from the kitchen. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and jogged back to the drunk man on his couch. 

             “Where were you? I was getting worried.” Louis was slurring way too much for his own good. 

             “You said you wanted another beer, babe.”

Why did babe sound so common to Louis’ ears?

 Harry popped both bottle tops off on his coffee table.

Why did it attract Louis so much?

He was too drunk to be thinking about so much right now so Louis decided on laughing. He pulled the bottle from Harry’s grasp and took a long swig.

Louis, in short, was fucked up.

            “I—Where’s Niall?” Louis questioned noticing he hadn’t seen his little blonde friend in a while. “Did he leave without me?” 

            “Outside with Zayn. You wanna go back outside?” Louis nodded eagerly and tried to stand up. Harry laughed and helped him up, “You’re so drunk, Lou.” 

            Louis groaned in the back of his throat. “So are you, Hazza pants –Harry Hazza pants.” Harry chuckled, coming up from behind him. He wrapped a firm hand around Louis’ waist, trying to keep the boy standing. 

            “Yeah, but you can barely stand, light weight.”

              Louis craned his neck to kiss Harry’s. “Mmm…” He nibbled softly on the man’s ear lobe. “Help me then.” 

             “No, no. Don’t do this to me.” Harry nipped on Louis’ shoulder through his shirt. “Let’s go outside right now; get some air.” Louis giggled all the way onto Harry’s large balcony. 

              “Ni!” Louis beamed. “I missed you!” 

             “Hello, Louis!” The cuddling pair spoke in unison. “Jinx, you owe me a soda!” The two laughed obnoxiously loud at one another, Zayn keeping Niall firmly sat on his lap.

               Louis covered his smile, “excuse us for interrupting.” He dragged his new friend back inside, leaning on the sliding door for comfort. “Ah, this is nice.”

          “Oh, God.” Harry shook his head, picking up his beer. “Everyone’s going to hate themselves in the morning.”

“Nope! No regrets!” Louis shouted, bringing Harry onto the couch. The school teacher sat calmly in his lap, legs on each side of the older man. Harry sighed softly, rubbing his callused hands up and down Louis’ covered thighs.

“Can you kiss me s’more? Like earlier? In the bathroom, ‘member?” Louis asked in almost a whisper. If he had said it any lower, Harry doesn’t think he would have done it.

            The fighter gave a small nod before reaching up to cup Louis’ cheeks. The teacher tasted like so many things; beer, vodka, chips. His lips trailed down Louis’ face to his neck. He sucked on the tan skin softly, enjoying the way Louis moaned and trembled in his arms. Harry latched onto the tender skin with a bit more force causing Louis to grind their clear hard-ons together. If Harry didn’t stop now, he wasn’t going to.

“Mmm, more Hazza.”   
  
“Yeah?” Harry licked at the bite he left, “Feels good?”

Louis nodded frantically. “It’s so hot, Harry.” Damn, it was hot but maybe that was just an excuse. Harry didn’t really mind. 

“Take off your shirt, boo.” Harry held a firm grip on Louis’ legs. They were thick and allowed his hands a comfortable hold.

“Help me?” Louis whimpered. This was going to be so bad, what was he doing? Louis’ voice was so small against Harry’s lips. “Help me, Harry.” It was a whispered demand, but Harry heard it perfectly.

“Stay still for me.” The fighter allowed his hands to pull off the breathless teacher’s shirt. He dug his knuckles into Louis’ sides causing his spine to dip inward.

             “Yours, take it off too.” Louis begged, tugging on Harry’s shirt. Harry laughed but obliged, creating a rift in Louis’ sight. Louis had seen Harry on stage, surely he had. The fighter had been jumping around, shirtless, but Louis hadn’t really paid much mind. Louis decided that the close up version was ten times better because Harry’s body was insane.

 Louis trailed his fingers over the deep purple bruises and large tattoos over Harry’s chest. “Do –do they hurt?”

“My tattoos?”

“No.” Louis pouted, pressing into a particularly dark discoloration on Harry’s collar bone. “Looks like it hurts.”

Harry simply shook his head, “Naw, they don’t hurt –not yet.”

Louis snuggled his face into Harry’s open neck. “Your body is so fine.” He covered his stomach with his arms. “Mine looks like shit.”

            “Shut up.” Harry grabbed Louis softly by his ears, pulling his face away from his neck; “Your body is gorgeous. –Your thighs are to fucking die for.” Harry groaned squeezing them. “You’re your stomach is delicious.” He rubbed his thumbs over the small bulge. “Oh, and don’t get me started on that ass, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of it all night.” Louis giggled like an idiot, his face going right back into Harry’s neck to hide his blush. 

“Harry.” He lifted his head. “I wanna do more with you –I’ve never done anything with a man.” Louis’ lips trailed the side of Harry’s throat.

The fighter cleared his throat softly, “eh, no sir.” He shook his head slowly. “I need you sober for that.”

Louis stood up quickly. “I am sober!” He quickly regretted that decision as he immediately felt light headed. “Ow.”

“Come here, love, come sit back down.” Harry cooed, patting his thighs for Louis to sit again. Louis shook it off and walked toward Harry’s TV, tripping in the process. 

“Louis.” Harry tried not laughing at the drunk man toeing around his living room but it was hard. “Come here, baby.”

Louis frowned, crawling in front of Harry’s open legs. “I am sober.”

“You can say it over and over, I don’t care. You’re just going to regret it tomorrow, Lou.”

Louis gave his best puppy impression, “pretty please?”

“Eh, nope.” 

“It’s because I’m ugly, isn’t it? Even a gay guy thinks I’m ugly!”

“No, Louis, come on.” Harry lifted his face. “Stop that, you’re beautiful.” 

               Louis pathetically shoved Harry away forgetting what he did for a living. Harry fought huge men; Louis was a goddamn spec, he wasn’t doing anything trying to push the man away. “I want to! Why do I have to beg you for it when you want to too?” Harry had to glance away as Louis began undressing.

                “Louis, please.” Harry bit his knuckles, peeking through his shut eyes. “Don’t do this to me.”  The fighter wanted to rip his lip off with his teeth. He was having a serious internal conflict.  
  
                “You know-” Louis began picking up his clothes. “I understand.”

               “God, no!” Harry sprung up, grabbing Louis’ hands. “Stay naked, stay naked.” Harry’s voice faded from Louis’ head to his toes. “Jesus, like you were sculpted –fuck. Louis, you have no idea how bad I wanna bend you over that couch. Have you fucking scream for me.” Louis swallowed hard. “I don’t give a fuck if Niall or Zayn walk in, I’m not gunna stop.”

“Yeah.” Louis moaned. “Yeah, yeah. Fuck me, fuck me now.”

          Harry covered his scream with his hand. The fighter spun around. He shouldn’t –he took a quick peek –he really fucking shouldn’t. All Harry could think about was his mom, what would she do?

 _“Always remember, Harry; when life gives you something free –take it, because you may never get the chance again.”_  

Harry sent a quick prayer to his mother for her words of wisdom and turned around. Louis looked slightly scared and very confused. “Please get ready, because I’m going to fucking destroy you.”

Louis had the audacity to smile, a genuine fucking smile. “Do it.”

“Oh,” Harry almost laughed. “You’re going to beg for this dick.”

Louis dropped the boxers in his hand, “make me.”

-

Louis felt like he bit into metal. His head was literally ripping itself open. He’s had worse hangovers before though. He’d woken up naked once, somewhere he didn’t know.

He was in a place he couldn’t recognize, and he was ass naked, but he was with someone he recognized.

It wasn’t a complete fail.

Niall was here so that means they couldn’t have gotten too fucked up.

 

His back felt like a fat guy had been sleeping on him. His lower back especially. Luckily his head balanced out the aching down his spine.  

 

What the fuck did they even drink? Had Harry drugged them?

 

Louis rolled his neck softly, patting down his hair.

 

Harry’s apartment and some drinks, talking to Harry, some shots –more shots –more shots –more shots? Louis couldn’t really remember much after that.  
  
Louis probably sat up too quickly, obviously. He laid back down with a large frown. “Fuck, my head.” He shoved his friend with a hand over his eyes. “Niall.” Louis looked over at him. “Niall!” He smacked his chest with the back of his hand startling his fellow teacher. “Where the fuck are we?”

“Stop screaming!” Niall, of course, screamed. “Goddamn, my head!”

“Hey,” Louis lowered his voice, “sorry, sorry.” He winced at the small light that shown through the window. “What happened, Ni?”

                “I don’t fucking know.” Niall sat up against the head board. “I’m so tired!” He rubbed his stomach. “You –I was chilling with Zayn.” Niall smiled at the memory. “Amazing.” He sighed happily, “you were with Harry and –oh.” He covered his mouth slowly. “Oh, Louis, Louis.”

  
                Louis looked behind himself, “what the fuck? What are you doing?”

Niall snorted, “Oh, shit.” He snapped his fingers quickly. “Louis, you fucked up!”

“Why do you do that? What for? Hm?” Louis groaned, sitting up beside his friend. “Why did I have to fuck up? You aren’t even telling me anything.”

Niall laughed manically. “Aha, you’re gay!”  
  
                “Gay?” Louis almost smacked his friend. “You fucking idiot, what are you talking about? Since when have I been gay?”

“Since last night!” Niall held his stomach. “Ah! You’re gay as fuck! Welcome to the club!”

“Hey, can you do me, and yourself, a favor? Stop calling me gay, thank you.”

                    “Even when it’s true.”

                    “Niall, where are we?”

                    Niall looked around, “Harry’s room? Probably?” 

                    Louis shook his head, “We got destroyed, huh?” 

                    Niall shrugged, “oh, but Louis –you’re ga –”

                    Louis sat on his best friend’s hips. “Shut the fuck up, shut up or I am going to fucking punch you in the face. I swear, Niall, try me! Please, I will punch you!” 

                    “You aren’t going to punch me.”

                    “Try me!”

                    “You wouldn’t dare.”

                    “Oh, but I would.”

                    “No, you won’t.”

                    “Go, try.”

                    “You are gay as fuck!”

Louis’ didn’t get a direct hit to Niall’s face because the man saw it coming. Louis did get a decent amount of hits to his ribcage though. Niall jabbed Louis in the cheek and grabbed onto his hair. “Fuck you!”

                    “Hey, hey! What are you doing?”

                    “Louis!” Harry maneuvered around the thrashing teacher. “Louis, stop! Get off!” Louis was hoisted up with ease. He continued throwing punches at his friend who stood up on the bed.

Niall pointed a finger at him, “I’m going to kick your ass!”

                    “Niall!” Zayn called. “That’s enough!”

                    Louis clawed at him, “stop calling me that then!”

                    Niall swiftly kicked Louis in the stomach. “It’s not an insult!”

          “Woah, woah!” Strong tan arms picked up the white male. “No kicking!”

“Liam!” Harry screamed. “Liam!”

                The coach poked his head into the room, “you guys are being really loud.”

            Louis huffed, feeling limp in Harry’s arms. “Jesus.” He blinked a few times before screaming. “Put me down, I’m naked!” Harry dropped him onto the disheveled bed. Louis quickly covered himself and his face. “How embarrassing –ugh, my stomach.”

                “Niall,” Zayn warned, “if I put you down, are you going to attack Louis?”

                “Yes,” Niall batted his lashed, “so you should just keep me in your arms.” The fighter laughed, dropping him onto the mattress. “Oof.”

-

“You should eat something,” Harry spoke softly, “It’ll make you feel better.”   
  
Louis shook his head, “Not hungry.”

                Harry sighed, sticking Louis’ cold food in the microwave. “Okay then.”

Liam cleared his throat, “you guys should probably talk or something.” He sipped on his coffee. “Just a suggestion.”  

            “Nothing to talk about.” Niall shrugged, moving his food around. “Louis punched me for no reason.” 

            “What? Niall, seriously?” Louis touched his stomach. “You kicked me!”

            “Because you punched me first.”

            “I told you I was if you called me gay again! I dared you and you did it!”  
            “So? It’s not an insult!” 

    “I never said that!’ 

“Well!” Niall chewed on his waffle. “That could have fooled me!”

“Ugh!” Louis threw up his hands. “You always do this to me! You make me look like the bad guy!”

          “Stop shouting, this isn’t your house!”

             “What!” Louis looked around. “Do you see this? You’re screaming too!” Louis shoved the boy making his food crash onto the floor.

Good job, Louis.

                    Niall pouted down at his food, “I was eating that.” He sniffled, “that’s so wrong.”

                    “I’m sorry –I’m so sorry, Niall.” Louis scooted closer. “Damn, I messed up. I’m sorry, I still have my food, you can have it.”

                    Harry glanced at Zayn, who glanced at Liam, who was reading a magazine.

                    Louis looked up at Harry, “I’m sorry about that.” He looked around. “Um, a broom –can I have one, maybe?”

-

“Uh, this is the bathroom.” Harry rubbed the back of his head. “I’ll bring you some clothes, a tooth brush –I guess.

“What happened to my clothes?” Louis questioned quickly. “I swore I had them on when I got here,” He chuckled.

                    Harry laughed nervously. “I –I am washing them.”

                    “Why?” Louis’ smile held lots of questions. “Why was I even naked?”

                    “Well…” Harry smiled, “how about you shower, just really think about everything, and relax.” He nodded slowly. “Then we’ll talk.”

                    “Uh,” Louis’ smile fell. “I guess.” 

-

                    So, Louis sat and relaxed. It was easy to do because Harry’s bathtub was big and comfy. He yawned into the air. Harry’s house was nice, and then Harry’s house was not nice.

Louis chewed on his lip, retracing his steps from the night before.

Easiest way to find anything.

                    Harry’s apartment, Harry’s kitchen, Harry’s living room

–Harry’s fucking living room.


	6. For Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a straight high school teacher  
> Harry is a gay MMA fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

 

_A simple two shots in._

  
                “So, what type of music do you have?”

                “Um, a lot of rap? I like hip hop and stuff.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “ugh,” He gagged. “No rap, please.”

                “What?” Harry shoved him, getting up to turn on his radio. “You have to hear this.”

_A simple three shots and three beers in._

                Louis could practically see the kiss marks that Zayn left on Niall’s neck. He wanted to pull the pair apart because Zayn didn’t seem to really know what he was doing but Harry’s lap was really warm. It was two in the morning and Louis wanted to go back to school.

_A not-so-simple six shots, six beers and a glass of liquor in._

                The bruised fighter had the trembling teacher pressed hard up against the bathroom counter top, he kissed him firm but he kept it smooth. Harry had definitely had too much practice with this. Louis was enjoying every drop of it, probably. He knew he wanted Harry, so that was enough.

_Two shots –or was it six shots –?_

“Another beer.”

“You’re going to regret this in the morning.”

“No regrets!”

“You’re gorgeous, Louis.”

“Yeah, fuck me –Make me.”

++

                Louis sat on the shower floor, frightened by the flashbacks of the night before. He wanted to stand but he really didn’t trust his legs enough. Louis wanted to vomit, he did vomit, it tasted awful.

The teacher carefully held onto the walls in the shower. He slipped only once while washing the throw up on his legs. Louis held his stomach as he felt it turning once over.

_“Harry, your –your mouth, oh my God.”_

_“Come for me, pretty, go on.”_

               

            Louis tugged on his hair a few times. He stomped his foot against the shower floor. “No.” He screamed into his hand, “No, no!” This happened to people in movies and books, not in real life!

 

_“Okay, okay. Put it in, please.”_

_“Yes, Lou. –Gunna put my fingers in.”_

_“Mmm!”_

                       

               Louis rubbed up and down his arm. Why did he just now notice small finger prints on his legs? Why was this even happening to him? He wasn’t gay. Or maybe he was? That’s why Niall called him gay. Louis would call someone gay if they fucked a guy. This was confusing and Louis didn’t want to deal with it. He wanted to pretend that it didn’t happen. But it was as if the water helped show the marks he hadn’t seen before –it was impossible to ignore.

_“Louis, you feel so soft, Louis.”_

Louis.

Louis.

“Louis?”

“Yes? Yes! What?” Louis held his chest. “What!”

“It’s Harry, you okay?” Louis wanted the water to wash him away. “You were breathing really hard, just wanted to see if you were okay.” 

“Yeah, I –I remember last night.” He could hear the faint sound of ‘oh’.

“Um, maybe you can get out and we can talk.”

“About?” Louis wiped off his face before turning off the shower.

“I want to apologize.”

“Why? There’s no need.” He let his head fall back against the weight of gravity which seemed much heavier today than yesterday. “I wanted it.” He wiped his eyes. “So, why fucking apologize?”

                “Louis.” Harry slowly peeled back the shower to reveal a sobbing English teacher. Harry lifted a towel to his skin before wrapping him in it.

Louis shuffled away, gripping his towel to his body. “Don’t –don’t touch me.”

Harry sighed, stepping out of the way for Louis to exit. “Louis, I –I’ll get out so you can dry off.”

“Why?”

“Hm?”

“Why? Hm? Why, why leave? You saw everything last night! Did you not?”

“Louis.” Harry stepped closer.

                    “Stop it! Stay away from me!” Louis ran past him, almost slipping but not, thanks to Harry’s fast reflexes. “Fucking ridiculous.” Louis dried himself off quickly. He only looked around for a moment, recognizing the room from early this morning, the blinds were open now. It wasn’t very sunny outside.  
  
                “Can you calm down, please? So we can talk.” Harry tried, handing Louis some clothes.

Louis snatched them and changed into them quickly. These clothes obviously weren’t his because they were fucking huge. “What? Stop staring at me!”

“I’m not trying to, Louis. I just want to talk.” Harry rubbed his shoulder. “I know you’re upset and –“

              “You know I’m upset.” Louis laughed. “I was fucked by a man last night! I have never, ever, even had feelings for a man! I don’t like men! I’m not gay!” Louis looked to the ceiling. “But for some reason –even though I have been drunk millions of times –I fucked a man –I wanted it too!” Louis cried into his elbow. “I fucking wanted it!”

Harry pulled Louis into a hug that turned sour very quickly. Louis stuck his fist deep into Harry’s stomach taking the fighter back completely. “I said don’t touch me!”

“What the fuck, Lou!”

“Don’t call me that! You’re a fighter, what happened to all of that!”

               Harry un-curled his body. “I should fucking punch you in the face.” Louis’ heart fell into his stomach and came out of his ass because Harry sounded like a demon. “Fuck you. Did you forget that I fought last night? Did you forget I’m in pain?” Harry snatched Louis by the collar of the sweater he was wearing. “I should hit you.” Harry smiled, “Since I’m so violent, right?” He shoved him. “It would be way too easy though.”

“What?”

“Get the fuck out of my house.”

“You’re turning this on me.”

“Oh, am I? Cause I wanted to talk but that’s cool.” Harry shrugged carelessly. “Get out.”

“Your clothes…”

               “Oh,” Harry patted his shoulder and it felt cold. “Please, keep them as a memory of how I fucked you gay. Right into this mattress.” Harry crossed his arms with a small grin on his face. “I fucked you so hard and you loved it. You begged for that shit just like I said you would.”

“Harry –”

“You’re gunna feel it for weeks, Louis. Oh yeah, you will.”

-

                “So he screamed a bit –you can’t tell me you didn’t have fun.”

                Louis shrugged and turned into the school parking lot. “Yeah, I did, I guess –I enjoyed the –you know.”

                “Harry’s ‘big cock’?”

                “You’re such a good friend, you absolute fucker.” Louis stepped outside of his car, clicking on his friend.

                “Oh, Louis!” Niall called from afar. “It seems as though you’ve hung up on me!” Louis approached the science teacher slowly and tiredly. He hit him repeatedly with his bag until Niall ran. “Hey!

                “Fuck you, at least I got laid.”

                Niall touched his chest. “Ow, low blow. Why’d you have to go that far?” He brushed him off. “We could have, if you guys weren’t using the bed!”

                “There was a guest room, Niall.”

                “Oh shut up, Louis. You were just complaining about Harry five seconds ago!”

                Louis tried his best to always be honest with himself. He liked what he liked and he didn’t like what he didn’t like, he didn’t bullshit around. He had been thinking about Harry 24/7 since that day. He couldn’t sleep properly, couldn’t eat, couldn’t think. Harry was literally somewhere in Louis veins, just circulating like a jerk.

                “I just –don’t understand what’s going on. I know I’m not gay and what’s worse, El called me yesterday. She wants to hang out.”

                “Ew, she called you, really?”

                “Yeah. She wants to see me one of these days.”

                Niall opened the front door for Louis to walk through. “What’d you say?”

                “I said yeah.”

                “What? What about Harry?”

                “What about him? We aren’t dating.”

                “So, Saturday meant nothing?”

                Louis lifted an eyebrow at Niall. “Niall, you are making it sound like it was more than really fucked up,” Louis lowered his voice. “Drunk stupid, dumb, mistake filled sex.”

                “Oh and nothing can grow from that?”

                “No, come on, Ni!”

                “Well, you’re in luck, because you and I –Friday night, fight night.”

                “No, Niall. Hell no.”

                “Yes sir. I have Zayn’s number, he invited me. –Oh, and I have his autograph!” Niall shuffled in his bag pulling out a pamphlet. “See! ‘Zayn Malik’!” Louis lifted his lip in disgust, slapping the pamphlet from Niall’s hands. “Hey!”

                “Go to hell, Niall.”

                Niall bumped into Louis as they went their separate ways. “Meet you there, asshole.”

-

                Louis took a deep breath before walking into his class. He glanced up, backing against his door. “What the hell.”

                “Sit.” Darren, Jacob and Andrew sat in a small circle.

                “This is why I hate leaving my door open.” Louis slowly set down his bag on his desk before sitting in an empty seat beside his students. “You guys can’t even be in here right now.”

                “You were with Zayn and Harry the other night!” Darren shouted with a wide smile.

                “Oh my God!” Louis clutched his chest. “Why are you screaming?”

                “We saw you, Mr. T!” Jacob gripped Louis’ arm, hissing. “We saw you.”

                “Let me go.” Louis flicked Jacob’s hand. “And stop screaming.” He blinked quickly. “How did you 'see me’?”

                “We were there!” Andrew rolled his eyes. “And you were with Mr. Horan!”

                “You got in his car after you threw your shoe at it!” Darren shook his head. “Don’t know why you did that, but we almost didn’t know if it was you.”

“Please, stop screaming. –Yes, I went in his car.”

“With Mr. Horan!”

Louis laughed at their excitement. “Yes, with Mr. Horan. We went for Sushi and then hung out at Harry’s place.”

“You were at his house?”

“Condo.” Louis corrected.

“Condo!” They all screamed at once.

Louis decided to laugh because it was a lot better than crying.

-

“Niall, seriously? I don’t want to see Harry and he doesn’t want to see me. I’m not going.”

“Louis Tomlinson! How are you going to let a man run your life, hm?”

“I am not letting a man run anything. I just rather not see him, what if he’s still upset?”

“You will suck it up and find another boy to rock that body!”

“Niall,” Louis laughed. “I’m not gay. Eleanor and I even had sex after our date on Thursday.”

“Oh.” Niall tapped on his chin. “And how did that go, Lou? Remind me.”

“Shut up.” Louis' face went hot.

“'Oh, Niall, I could barely get it up! I kept thinking about Harry’ –blah blah blah.”

“Shove off! See, that’s why I don’t tell you things!” Louis chewed on the sleeve of Harry’s hoodie. He wore it all the time, he hadn’t washed it and he didn’t really care if it was weird. He liked Harry’s smell, the guy smelled really good for the most part.

“Come on, pretty boy!” Niall swayed his hips. “We get in free and we get to go backstage!”

-

            “Hey Liam!”

          “Niall, Louis! I’m so happy you came, nice to see you not fighting today.” Louis blushed, looking around for the bundle of curls that haunted his being.

           “Harry and Zayn are signing some things for VIP, don’t worry.” Liam assured.

            “Liam!” A woman called.

“Here, babe!”

“Hey.” A dark skinned girl spoke, breathless. “I –oh man, I’m tired.”

“Stop doing so much, you have our baby in there.” Liam led her to a chair.

“Liam, I am only four weeks pregnant.” She groaned. “I just hate stairs, Jesus.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Niall, Louis, this I my fiancé, Danielle. Dani, this is Niall and Louis.

Louis awkwardly bowed his head, “pleasure.”

She smiled, “Nice to meet you. –This is ‘The Louis’, right?”

Liam smiled, shaking his head, “yes, Danielle.”

“Oh, Harry knows he’s here?”

“I have no idea, actually. I should go check on them, be right back.” Liam quickly left out of the side door.

It was quiet as Louis tugged on Harry’s sweater. Niall cracked the silence. “First baby?”

“Yes.” Danielle smiled. “We’re happy.”

“Do you know the gender?”

Niall slapped him, “she’s only four weeks, idiot.”

“Oh, excuse me, science teacher.”

                 “I don’t think we’re going to know until later. It’ll be a little surprise.” She sighed then smirked. “So, you’re Harry’s boy, huh?”

Louis blushed, “Boy? Uh, no –I’m not anyone’s boy.”

“That’s Harry’s sweater?” She lifted a finger at it. “That’s cute.”

“Um,” Louis stuttered. “Yeah, I had nothing clean.”

Niall snorted, “Clean? You’ve been wearing that dingy thing all week.”

               “All week?” Louis’ knees locked. “How sweet, Louis.” Harry came from behind him. “I almost forgot about my sweater.” Harry smiled all the way to Danielle. He kissed her forehead, “hey, Dani.”

“Hello.”

“Liam’s being a dick.” Zayn paused. “Oh shit, hey!” He lifted his arms. “You guys came, awesome!”

Niall’s mouth dropped at Zayn’s shirtless body. “Oh shit.”

Louis tapped on Niall’s jaw, “close your mouth, Ni, flies will get inside.”

Zayn ran to hug Danielle. “What’s up, D!”

                 “Zayn!” Liam shouted. “You are not going to any party so you can call that guy back! You guys are fucking crazy! You missed last Saturday’s signings and we are not doing that again!”

“Okay, Liam!” Zayn rubbed his temples, “enough!”

“You know what?” Liam shrugged. “Get down to practice and get ready for your match, now!” The coach flung open the door before leaving.

“What is wrong with him!” Zayn shook his head, “I don’t know how you stay so quiet, Haz.”

Harry smiled, glancing at Louis, “I got a lot of patience. –Louis.”

Louis looked up from his shoes. “Yes?”

“You guys gunna stay for the fight?”

“Yes.”

“Cool.” Harry picked up his duffel bag and patted Danielle’s head. “See you guys then.”


	7. Tap Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a straight high school teacher  
> Harry is a gay MMA fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

                  Harry did his best to be completely honest with himself. He was confident, maybe too confident, but it allowed him to win every fight he’s won up until this point.

But again, Harry was honest with himself, and he honestly saw himself losing this fight –so stupid.

                  “Harry!” Liam screamed, shaking the ropes. “Come on, what the fuck are you doing in there!” Liam was pissed and all he could think of was the hundreds of suicides he was going to be doing later.

                  Harry shook his arms, wiping some blood off his lip. He looked his opponent up and down. The guy was pretty small, but really fast. He honestly should have had this guy K.O long time ago but the blue eyed asshole in the crowd made it feel like his hands were tied.

                  He could truthfully say that he actually liked Louis, he felt a nice connection. That night Harry did right. He eventually gave in and they had sex –it was incredible, better than that. The fact that Harry was Louis’ first man made the experience ten times that. The next morning was awful, he couldn’t find Louis’ clothes and with the whole fight between Niall and Louis. Harry was terrified because Louis didn’t remember, but then he did and it hurt. Harry could brush off anything, but that didn’t seem to fall off very well.

                  Here Harry was, losing a fight against a man he really shouldn’t be losing against because he’s thinking about a guy he had a one night stand with.

                  Harry swung at the man who dodged so fast, why the fuck was he moving so fast?

                  Swing, miss.

_“More Harry…”_

                  Swing, miss.

_"You're so perfect..."_

                  Swing, miss.

_"Fuck me harder... harder Harry!"_

_Harry._

Harry.

                  “Harry! Get your fucking head in the fight!” The fighter quickly shook his head, obviously tired of missing his target. The smaller man punched him directly in his ribs causing him to cringe forward. A quick jab to his chin and a kick to his feet, and Harry on his back.

                  He was down –Harry was down and he didn’t really wanna get back up. The guy, Mark –was that his opponent’s name? –He sat on Harry’s lap with a disgusting grin. Harry was about to spit in his face but slapped the floor instead.

-

                  “What the fuck was that, huh?” Liam grabbed Harry’s face, “Huh?”

                  “Liam,” Harry slapped his hand away pathetically. “Please.”

                  “Liam nothing! Harry, you had no control out there! You tapped out, Harry!” His face was in Harry’s. “You tapped out!”

                  "I know –”

                  Liam laughed hysterically, "Oh, I'm fucking sure you know! You've never tapped out! You tapped out against someone lower than your weight! If you lose again, that’s it! There is no more championship for you!”

-

Louis and Niall entered the back room quietly. Niall held onto Louis’ hand, “hey, we came to check on Harry.”

                  Harry smiled softly from his spot on the couch where Danielle cleaned him up. "Thanks, I'm fine though. You guys can head out."

                  Louis licked his lips at the beaten fighter. “Are you sure?”

                  Harry’s eyes flickered to Louis, “I’m sure, I’m good. Thank you.”

                  Louis made sweater paws with Harry’s sweater, “kay.”

                  "Harry!" Zayn barged through the door. “Haz, what the fuck type of fight was that? Did you seriously tap out on that midget?”

                  Liam didn’t even look up from his phone, “see, I’m not the only one mad.”

                  "I don’t know.” Harry closed one eye so Danielle could work. “I was losing.”

                  Zayn’s jaw fell, “are you fucking kidding me? Harry, you’ve gone against men twice –no, three times your size! You tap out with him? Against a man that was literally,” Zayn put a hand next to his hip. “This fucking tall?”

                  Louis felt a little irked at them shouting at Harry when he just came out of a fight. He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry. What’s wrong with him tapping out?” Niall shimmied over beside Zayn with a big smile on his face.

                  “I’ve never tapped out.” Harry sighed, “Never.”

                  “Oh.” Louis blinked quickly. Never?

                  “I think,” Niall clapped his hands together. “Harry has learned his lesson and we should all go out for drinks!” He latched onto Zayn’s arm. “Maybe go back to someone’s place, have another sleep over.” Niall wiggled his eyebrows at Zayn making him laugh.

                  “Hell no.” Liam interrupted. “Harry, we need to talk. Zayn, you have a signing tomorrow, no and no and no.”

-

                  "So, he's never tapped out, like ever?"

                  Zayn shook his head, "never. Harry would rather end up in the hospital than tap out. It’s weird,” The fighter smoked his cigarette as they walked through the empty parking lot. “He was distracted, it wasn’t like him.”

                  “Distracted how?” Louis questioned.

                  “Eh, like he almost doesn’t want to be on stage.” Zayn blew the smoke away from the two. “And Harry’s life is fighting.” Niall kept his eyes on Zayn, completely mesmerized. “What?” Zayn laughed.

                  Niall shrugged, "nothing, just like guys that smoke, you know." Zayn laughed and took another hit.

                  Louis stuck his hand in Harry’s sweater. He looked back at the building, wanting to talk to the fighter for a little bit. Maybe he could wait for him?

                  "You smoke?"

                  Niall nodded at Zayn, "uh –yeah, ‘course.”

                  Louis looked at his best friend, eyebrow high. Niall did not smoke.

                  Zayn grinned, “Really? You don’t look like the type.” Niall wasn’t, because he didn’t smoke.

                  "Oh no, I don't smoke cigarettes –often. No, what, are you crazy?" Niall laughed nervously, "I'm more of a pot smoker." Louis could have choked on the air. Pot? They hadn’t smoked weed since becoming teachers.

                  Zayn smirked, “mm.” He hummed, “well so do I. Let’s get together soon and do that sometime –Harry and Louis could tag along.”

                  “Yeah, psh, of course.”

                  “Alright,” Zayn stomped out his cigarette. “I gotta go, but I will see you guys soon.”

                  “Bye –bye Zayn!” Niall waved vigorously even though Zayn was long gone.

                  It got quiet. Louis crossed his arms, shaking his head, “you smoke?”

                  “Oh shut up.” Niall stuck his hip out. “Don’t look at me like that.” Louis tisked, walking away from him to Niall’s car. “Louis, don’t tell him!”

                  “Idiot.” Louis yawned, watching his friend run back to the spot they had just been at. “Niall, what are you doing?”

                  Niall ran back, breathing hard with a cigarette bud in hand, “He dropped it.”

                  “You’re sad.” Louis looked disgusted, “so sad, Ni.”

                  “Shut the hell up.” Niall stuck it in his pocket. “Let’s go, we have to stop by the gas station to buy a pack.”

                  “What? –Why?”

                  “Gotta practice, I can’t embarrass myself.” Niall hopped inside. “Coming?”

                  “Uh,” Louis looked back. “I think I’m gunna wait til Harry comes out.” He pointed at the sports car. “He has to come get his car, so I’ll see him.”

                  “Aw, trying to make up?” Niall giggled, “I get that, I get that.”

                  Louis rolled his eyes, “not like that.” He closed Niall’s driver door. “I’ll call you.”

-

                   Louis had been sat beside Harry’s abandoned car for a long time. It smelled like it was gunna rain.

                  “Louis?”

                  “Oh,” Louis got off the floor quickly, wiping himself off. “Harry, hey.”

                  Harry's smile was soft, "hey, what are you doing here? I thought you left a long time ago."

                  Louis played with the hem of his sweater. “Um, yeah, about that.” He licked his drying lips. “I wanted to like –uh –fuck.” He froze. “No, no fuck! Not fuck! I meant like, ‘fuck’, fuck me.” Louis mumbled out.

                  Harry laughed, "it's pretty late.” He looked around. “You wanna just call me or,” he smirked, “You can come eat with me, I’m really hungry.”

                  “Food sounds amazing.”


	8. Love Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a straight high school teacher  
> Harry is a gay MMA fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

                  Harry laughed sticking a soggy fry in his mouth, "so, are you going to apologize anytime soon or just keep offending me?"

                  Louis scoffed, "I was getting to it before you started talking shit.”

                  "Ha! Shit?" Harry leaned over the table a bit, "please Louis, what ‘shit’ was I saying?"

                  Louis crossed his arms and regained his composure. "You said that I enjoyed the sex.”

                  "Oh, and that's shit?”          

Louis sipped at his milkshake. “It’s only natural for anyone, when turned on, to give into sexual temptations.”

                  Harry nodded slowly, another limp fry in hand. “So, what you’re saying is that you enjoyed it?”

                  "Obviously, Harry, jeez!" Louis shouted but lowered his voice immediately as the very few people inside began staring. "What I am trying to say is that you took advantage of me."

                  Harry choked on his burger, grabbing a napkin. “I’m sorry –what?” He laughed, “Pardon?”

                  Louis nodded, nose in the air. “You heard me.”

                  "I took advantage of you?" Harry laughed some more, "advantage –of you? Louis, don't make me laugh? Ha Ha Ha."

                  "Don't quote Grease!" Louis stabbed a finger at him, “you’re not allowed to!”

                  Harry's eyes grew with amusement, "I can't even quote –oh my God!" The fighter drank a mouthful of his milk shake. "Louis, may I remind you that I am twenty-seven years old and you have no say in anything I do." Harry sounded like a fucking child.

                  Louis groaned, “Excuse me...” He stuffed a fry in his mouth.

                  Harry smiled, “you’re something else.” He tapped on his chin, “with that, I still haven’t heard that apology that you wanted to tell me oh-so-badly.”

                  "You don't deserve one right now."

                  "No?"

                  "Nope."

                  Harry pouted but nodded, "kay, so what does that make us?"

                  "Well," Louis' voice was as professional as he could make it. "Niall likes Zayn, and Niall is my friend, and you are Zayn's friend so it is inevitable; I will have to see you, so let's leave it at that."

                  Harry looked bored, "so, that answered zero of my questions but thanks for the review.” He winked. “Now back to my question, you know, the one you ignored?" Harry smiled and rested his head on his folded hands, "what does that make us?"

                       Louis blushed, sucking up the rest of his milkshake, to his dismay. “Us –we –I –we can be whatever you want us to be.”

                  "If I want to fuck you again?"

                  "Okay hush! No, friends? Yeah?"

                  "Seriously?" The green eyed boy snorted, "Okay, Lou. ‘Friends’. Can I ask you a question though?”

                  “Yes.”

                  "What are you afraid of?"

                  Louis was confused, "nothing."

                  "Bullshit, why are you so scared to be around me?"

                  "I'm here, am I not?" Louis defended.

                  "Yeah, but you know that's not what I mean. We fucked, Louis."

                  "Have some decency!"

                  “We fucked, Louis, deal. You can’t change it.” Harry's eyes were dark and his voice was stern, it made Louis stir in his booth. "You wanted it and when you got it, you fucking loved it.” Harry leaned back. “I like you, you’re cool, and we click. I lost tonight because you were there." He shrugged, “flying all around my head, hate you for it.” Louis’ leg was bouncing nervously under the table. "I also have a funny feeling you can't get me out of yours, I mean you are wearing my sweater." Harry pointed out.

                  Louis dropped his fry and took a deep breath before replying. "Alright, Harry, yes. I, for whatever reason, having a strange unwanted attraction to you but I am now dating someone and –” Louis paused, watching Harry’s face contort. “What?”

                  "Dating? Dating who?"

                  “I –um,” Louis couldn’t get El’s name out. They weren’t technically dating, yet.

                  "Who?” Harry questioned again, more forcefully.

                  "Eleanor.” Louis spoke quickly.

                  “That girl? The one you’re not actually dating?”

                  “No, not yet but soon. –We had sex and –and –Harry, stop looking at me like that. You’re scaring me.”

                  "You had sex with her, really?" Louis nodded and gripped the table. "That's fucking disgusting.”

                  “What?” Louis suddenly felt disgusting.

                  "I satisfied the fuck out of you but you still got some chick.”

                  "Hey, she's very nice," Louis mumbled out.

                  Harry smirked, "should I try to fuck her and see?" Louis' eyes grew twice their size. He felt something building up in his stomach,  _jealously_. The worst part was that it wasn't for Eleanor, not even a little. It was for Harry, Harry's hands on anyone but him sounded sickening.

                  "No,” He leaned closer. “You fucking asshole.” Louis glared. “I just can’t.”

                 

                  “Mr. Tomlinson?” Louis didn’t even need to look up to know who was calling him. The three lovely faces of his more than lovely students. Nothing, nothing in Louis’ world, or even another world, could be worse than this moment now. His fucking students.

                  Louis didn’t look at them even when they reached the table. He stared blankly at Harry.

“Who are they?”

                  Louis took a deep breath, finally looking up at Darren, Jacob and Andrew. “My students.”

                  The smiles on the boy’s faces were of angels. They were so excited. “Hi, Mr.” Darren beamed. “You’re uh –you’re eating?”

                  “Yep.” Louis said simply.

                  “With –with Harry?” Darren was hyperventilating.

                  “Yep.” Was all Louis could manage.

                  Darren grabbed Harry's hand and shook it violently, "You’re actually in front of me with my teacher.” He kept shaking. “We are huge fans –just the biggest fans, wow.”

                  Harry smiled and shook each of their hands. Louis was thankful that Harry wasn’t startled or annoyed. He also remembered Harry was a little famous and was probably used to this. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

                  “Oh God.” Jacob smiled, “this is crazy.”

                  Andrew spoke; "can we sit with you guys?” He looked around. “We came to eat and you guys are eating.”

                  "Sure.” “No.”

                  Louis wiggled his finger. “Hell no, go away.”

                  “Come on!”

                  “No, bye.”

                  “Stop being rude.” Harry hissed. “They’re kids.”

                  "Thank you, thank you, Harry.” Darren breathed, scooting beside him. Jacob and Andrew stuffed Louis with them in the small booth. Why was this happening to him?

                  "Hey,” Andrew frowned. “You tapped out tonight, man.”

                  Darren looked at him, “we watched the fight.”

                  Jacob nudged his angry teacher, “it cost like fifty dollars to watch it live, sheesh.”

                  Harry nodded, "I had a lot on my mind,” he chuckled, glancing at Louis. “Lots.”

                  "Something bad happen?” Darren questioned, stealing Louis’ fries. Louis rolled his eyes. They squish him to death and now they’re stealing his fucking food.

                  Harry pursed his lips, “eh, no. Well,” He smiled. “We’re all guys and you guys are old enough.” Harry snickered at their eagerness. “I had a one night stand the other day.” Louis' eyes could have come out of his head.

                  "Yeah? With a guy, right?”

                  Harry nodded sadly –smugly, "yep, he was so perfect. Such nice thighs, a delicious body." Louis' face was a deep red. Why was Harry doing this to him? He wanted to grab the spoon next to him and stab himself.

                  "Wow.” Darren nodded, “what happened?”

                  “He was pretty drunk and he woke up the next morning very upset."

                  "Ohh." The boys spoke in unison.

                  "Yeah, he blew up on me and punched me in the stomach right after I had a fight.” Harry hissed.

                  “What a bitch.” Jacob shook his head. “Don’t even stress him. Only a little bitch would do something like that.”

                  Louis slapped the fry from his student’s hand, “don’t call your teacher a bitch.”

-

"You're gay, Mr. Tomlinson?"

                  "Please kill me.” Louis pulled his hair. “No, I am not! Like Harry said, I was drunk. –we shouldn't be talking about this!" He shouted. Louis could choke Harry for laughing at his distress!

                  "Did Harry hurt you?” Andrew leaned over. “Why’d you hit him?”

                  What?” Louis finally looked at his students. “No, he didn’t hurt me! –Get me out of this booth.”

                  “Did you want to have sex with him?”

                  Louis pressed his face against Jacob’s. “Get the fuck out of my way, little boy.”

-

                  Louis had to endure the stupid music Harry listened to but the car ride wasn’t too bad.

                  "My house is back that way,” Louis said fatly. “So I guess I’ll crash at yours.”

                  “Okay.” Harry was smiling. “Okay, Louis.”

 

-

"I hate you."

              Harry laughed as they entered his apartment, "and why is that?" Louis immediately went onto Harry's balcony, ignoring his question. Harry shook his head, slipping off his shoes. He grabbed two water bottles from his fridge and took a deep breath before joining Louis.

              "Here, I got you a water."

              Louis snatched the water and curled up on the small bed outside. Harry looked over the banister enjoying the sight. “You’re welcome.”

              “Whatever.”

              “Your kids were really friendly.”

              "Friendly? Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis was infuriated. “Those are my kids! They shouldn’t know anything about my personal life and you just laid it all out for them!”

              “No, you did.” Harry shot back. He poked Louis’ shoulder, “I’m not the one who couldn’t swallow their pride.”

              Louis held his shoulder, “oh, so now it’s my fault?”

              “’I’m not a bitch, don’t call me a bitch’.” Harry mocked in a voice way too high. “So yeah, it is.”

“Oh fuck you!” Louis threw the full water bottle at the fighter, frowning when Harry clutched his side.

“Louis, I just fought! What the fuck is wrong with you!” Louis quickly cowered to the end of the outside bed. He watched Harry walk away from him, and back inside, immediately feeling guilty.

              After reflecting for a while, he was ready to apologize. He followed the faint sound of music into Harry’s bathroom. He sat on the toilet lid quietly, letting Harry sing along with the sound of the water.

              Harry paused before stepping out of the shower; he reached a hand out. Louis quickly handed him a towel and waited for him to dry off in the shower. Harry stepped out, towel hung low on his hips.

Louis followed him silently into the room and sat on the edge of the familiar bed. He ran his fingers over the soft duvet.

              "So,” Harry crossed his arms. “Are we gunna have sex –or?”

              “Excuse you?”

              "I asked if we were gunna have sex or not. Cause if not, then I’m going to put pants on.”

              Louis glared at the fighter, “hey, I’m no one’s toy.”

              Harry cupped the under part of Louis’ face, “No, but you could be mine.” He left small kisses on Louis’ lips and Louis did nothing to stop him. “If you want to.”

              Louis was shaking, “we’re really doing this?”

“If you want to?”

“I do,” Louis chased after Harry’s lips. “I want.”

Harry carefully pushed Louis away. “Okay, hold on.”

Louis came closer, nipping at Harry’s neck. He wrapped both arms around his shoulders and pulled him down, “you don’t want to anymore?” Louis breathed, running his hands over Harry’s bruised body.

              "Oh no,” Harry chuckled dryly. “I’m fucking you.” He tossed Louis on the bed like a damn doll. “We just need to set the mood with some music." Louis arched his eye brow.

              "Strip, while I put something on." Louis was confused but nodded. He quickly stripped off Harry's hoodie with his jeans and boxers. Louis dove under the covers and waited.

He needed this shit.

He didn’t really care about gay or not gay, Harry could satisfy his needs and Louis would accept that. He wiggled underneath the covers, letting the cool sheets reduce his body temperature.

Louis palmed himself slowly, staring at Harry's tall figure fiddling with his speakers. Harry's body was so beautiful, so toned. His body was badly bruised but it made it even more attractive to him. Louis palmed himself harder letting a moan seep out.

           Harry turned with a wicked grin on his face. "Already, babe?" Louis pouted but nodded. "Can you wait for me, doll? I wanna see you touch yourself." Louis’ eyes rolled around for a little while. Louis literally stopped touching himself simply because he wanted to be good. Harry wanted to see him and so he’d wait.

"Got it!” Harry smiled, clapping his hands together. He crawled onto the bed, just above Louis.

_"Put you to bed, girl, change into that Victoria Secret thang that I like."_

              Louis giggled. "Harry, what is this?"

              "It's called sex music.”

              Louis laughed. “Oh God.”

              Harry ran his fingers over Louis' body. Louis arched his back slightly, humming under Harry’s touch. Harry's hands were so soft and warm against his skin. "Beautiful Lou.” He kissed his cheeks. “Such a beautiful body, just like how I remembered it." Harry's lips planted kisses against Louis' chest, then to his ribs, then his stomach.

_"Wanna put my fingers thru your hair, wrap me up in your legs... and love you til your eyes roll back..."_

              Louis' back arched off the bed more, "Harry…”

              "Sh, I got you, baby, be good for me." Louis nodded, he would be good for Harry.

              "Good, baby, good." After what felt like years, Harry's lips reached Louis' hard on. Harry licked the tip softly, collecting the pre cum that was making its way out. Louis shuddered.

                    "Hazza..."

"Relax, sweet heart, relax." Harry licked his way from the top of Louis erection to the bottom. He ran his tongue against Louis' balls and Louis practically purred.

_"Take you into my senses, wake up it's time to finish... round two, round two..."_

              He took Louis' hands in his and placed them in his hair. “Shit, shit, shit.” Louis chanted.

              Harry smiled and took Louis in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and allowed Louis to hit the back of his throat. Louis pushed his hips off the bed slowly, wanting more of Harry on him. He moaned out a few phrases that didn’t make sense to him but Harry understood completely.

              "Harry –fuck!" He held a firm grip on Harry's hair as the fighter sucked him off. Harry looked up at Louis, he needed to see his expression. Louis couldn't have looked more beautiful if he wanted to. His mouth was opened and his body was working up a small flush. Harry kept his calloused hands wrapped firmly around each thigh.

_"I want it, I want it... you want it... you want it..."_

              Harry continued, glancing up at the teacher. He kept such a strong grip on him, hoping Louis bruised easily.

 

_"Then I'ma rock your body turn you over...."_

 

He removed his mouth as soon as Louis became louder and closer to his release. He left open mouth kisses on his hips, chuckling at the small complaints above him.

              “More please…” Louis was panting, tight hold on the pillow above his head.

              “Gunna give you more.”

_"Soon as we get started, making love going harder... "_

 

              Harry stood up slowly, “stay.” He ran to the bathroom coming back a few moments later with a small clear container of lubricant.

              "Spread your legs for me, boo." Louis covered his face, before opening his legs wide. This was really embarrassing not being shit faced.

 

 _"_ _Lookin at your lovely face... scream my name... you do it so loud."_

 

Louis blushed, he felt a cold finger by his bum. He shook with anticipation. Harry smiled at him, this was going to be great.

 

_"Take this pillow right here, grab this, and I know you so excited... if you bite it they won't hear..."_

 

Harry's index finger slowly breeched Louis' hole. Louis' hips immediately shot up to be held back down by Harry's other hand. "Does it hurt, baby?"

"No –no, mm. S’weird." Harry curled his finger, opening the teacher up.

"Let's add another, yeah?" Harry slid in another finger and bent down to kiss Louis tenderly.

“Oh shit.” Louis’ eyes rolled behind his head. “Oh God, more.” Louis reached for his dick, rubbing it up and down with pure want. “Please, more.”

“Let’s try one more.” Louis’ back was curved. He was struggling to keep focus with the amount of force Harry was finger fucking him with. Louis clawed softly at Harry’s upper-arm, getting kisses on his small fingers. “Feels good?”

           “Yes,” Louis moaned. He twisted to the side a little, wanting to get away from the pleasure in his ass. “Ugh,” He groaned, still touching himself. “Wanna come.” It wasn’t enough pressure to actually make Louis come, but it was enough pressure to make him squirm.

              “It’s gotta be by my fingers first, Lou." Harry's voice was soft. “You can do it.”

              “Harry, Harry…” Louis tried. He tried telling him he couldn’t. It wasn’t enough but then Harry was touching his dick and Louis was a mess of sounds.

              "Come on, sweet boy.” Harry sucked soft marks into his skin. “My fingers are so deep.” The fighter made his point by slamming them against Louis’ gland. “Making you feel so good, you can come for me.”

              Louis was a heap of mixed expressions and small whimpers. His face lost itsself in Harry’s too large pillow. He cried through his orgasm.

Louis shuddered, feeling his cum slide down his balls. A warm tongue lapped at his seed and Louis was sure Harry was trying to kill him.

              “Want you to ride me.” Harry’s voice was light but serious. How could he be serious? Louis was so sensitive right now, no. No way.

 

_"Now imagine the faces you'd make... if we ever made love..."_

 

After not much convincing, Harry sat with his back against the head board. Louis set both of his legs on either side of Harry.

              "When you're ready, boo." Louis swallowed, he was ready. He slowly slid himself down. Harry's tip gently entered him, creating a small gasp from both boys. Harry held Louis' waist to steady him.

 

_"Come kiss me, come with me, down the hall to my bedroom…”_

 

                Louis’ head fell back when he was fully seated on Harry’s dick. “Oh,” he shuddered at the feeling. It didn’t feel familiar but the fullness of it did.

                 “How’s it feel?”

            “Nice,” He dug his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. He wiggled his hips in small circles. “Oh, it feels good.” Louis' let his head fall back when Harry was fully inside him. He rocked his hips up and down, moaning at the contact but whining at the over sensitivity. He gasped right in Harry’s ear when Harry’s fingers tugged and caressed his nipples.

              “Faster,” Louis rasped. “Can I go faster?”

              “Yes,” Harry sucked a harsh mark onto Louis’ collar. “Show me what those thighs can do.”

_"My hands rubbing on your skin, let's go hard don't hold it in…love faces…”_


	9. Got Grits?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a straight high school teacher  
> Harry is a gay MMA fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

      Louis woke up, surprisingly, alone. It wasn’t his room, obviously -it was Harry’s but Harry wasn’t in his own room.

            The room was dim do to the curtains being shut. Small flickers of light entered delicately, cascading a soft light over Louis’ eyes. He touched around himself, no clothes –how ironic. He almost laughed.   
  
            The school teacher wrapped a thin sheet around his lower half and looked around for his clothes with no such luck. Louis huffed, sitting on the edge of Harry’s bed.

 Why was it that every time Louis was with this guy his clothes went missing?

             He walked to Harry’s closet and opened it slowly; he wasn’t sure why he was afraid to open a closet. What could be inside? He really didn’t know Harry very much. He knew he was a fighter, he was gay, and he liked strange music. Louis didn’t know Harry at all and Harry didn’t know Louis. For all he knew, Harry could be a weirdo, he could be a serial killer. Louis could have slept with a mass murderer. 

Louis decided that he was over reacting and opened the closet.

There were no dead bodies but there were clothes, lots of clothes.

Louis sighed and rubbed his head, why did he have sex with Harry last night? He wasn’t drunk this time, he couldn’t use that excuse. He wanted Harry last night, oh and he got him. Over and over and over again.

_“Fuck,” Harry moaned. “Ready for round two?”_   
_Louis’ face was too deep in Harry’s pillow to actually answer._   
_“Ooh,” Harry cooed. “Round two, round three. Gunna give you everything you want.”_

            Louis groaned loudly, leaning against the hanging clothes. He groaned the whole time he picked out one of Harry’s overly large sweaters and only stopped to read what it said.

“Come at me Bitch?”

Louis rolled his eyes and turned it around. “Styles.” He squinted at the big white font before slipping it over his head. Harry already made no sense, who owns a sweater like that?

He peeked at himself in the mirror, barely able to see his actual body. How tall was this man? Louis was at least five foot five. He rolled the sleeves to his elbows, this was a joke.

After three minutes of the sleeves not cooperating, Louis gave up. 

_  
“Give me love…”_

 

            Louis slid out of the room and walked towards the kitchen, hearing humming with pots and pans. The floor was cold against is small bare feet; they made the tiniest sound of tapping as he approached the kitchen. There was Harry, in only sweat pants making what looked like oatmeal. Louis cleared his throat softly so he wouldn’t startle the fighter.

Harry turned around, with a smile. He stopped stirring what was in the pot and whistled.

                   “Wow,” Harry leaned back, arms folded. “Nice sweater, a bit big, but I like it.”

                   Louis turned his feet inward, “good morning.” He felt –happy. Harry’s home felt nice and peaceful. It felt –comfortable. 

                   Harry pushed off the counter, waddling over to Louis. He lifted his chin, planting a burning kiss to his forehead. “Morning, Lou.” Harry backed away to the stove while Louis’ neck warmed. “How’d you sleep, boo?” Harry stirred the gooey substance before turning off the stove.

                   Louis shrugged, trying to push down the pet name. “Good.”

                   Harry beamed, “that’s great, I’m glad. –I’m making some breakfast, you can have a seat.” He prompted Louis to sit in the small two seater inside the large kitchen. Louis sat, trying his best to keep the sleeves from falling.

                   “Smells good.” Louis needed to say something before the music in the kitchen choked him.

                   “Thank you, Louis.”

                   “Harry,” Louis looked up from the sleeves over his hands. “What is a Styles?”

                   Harry grinned, grabbing two plates. “Me, I am a Styles.” He chuckled. “It says it on the back of the sweater.”

                   “Yeah, but the front says –this.” Louis lifted the sweater with big eyes. “Which is already odd –but the back says Styles? So, Come at me Bitch –Styles? Or, Styles, come at me Bitch?”

                   Harry shook his head, “it’s my last name, dummy.”

                   “Oh.” Harry pulled something from the oven, it smelled divine. “Harry?”

                   “Hm?” Harry drizzled honey over each scone (biscuit).

                   “I don’t know –you.” Louis pointed at himself. “You don’t know me and we’ve had sex twice but we hardly know each other.”

                   Harry hummed in agreement. “Then learn about me and I will learn about you.”

                   Louis scratched his thigh, no underwear on, but it wasn’t like the chair was freezing his nuts off or anything (it was). At least the sweater covered his bits. “Well,” Louis began. “Do you have parents, a family –siblings?”

                   Harry began serving the two plates, his back to Louis. “My dad is MIA and my mom passed two years ago. So, I don’t technically have parents but I still have parents.” Harry was so concentrated on making the plates look beautiful. “I have a sister, Gemma, she’s overseas though.”

                   Louis played with the ends of the sweater, “sorry about your mother.”

                   Harry shrugged, glancing back, “it’s okay, thanks. What about you –you got a family?”

                   Louis paused, tilting his neck slightly. “Do I got a family?”

                   Harry turned around completely, “yeah?” He raised an eyebrow. “Do you?”

                   Louis almost cracked his jaw. He rubbed his temples, “Lord, like I’m back at school.” He sighed, “No, Harry.” He paused. “I do not ‘got’ a family, I do have a family.”

                   Poor Harry, he looked so distraught. “Uh, I literally just asked that.”

                   “No, you didn’t.”  
  
                   “Pretty sure that I just asked that.” Harry wiggled his hand. “Like ninety-nine percent sure.”

                   “And I am a hundred percent sure you asked wrong.”

                   Harry carefully set both plates down then scratched his scalp. He ran his fingers through his hair. “What –what did I say then?”

                   “You asked if I got a family.”

                   Harry laughed, “Yes?”

                   “That’s improper grammar, Harry. It’s, ‘do you have a family?’ Do I got a family sounds like I bought a family or something. It doesn’t make sense.” Louis huffed.

                   Harry pressed his lips together and nodded once. “Wow, okay. I almost forgot you’re an English teacher. Uh, sorry Mr. -?”

                   “Tomlinson.”

                   “–Mr. Tomlinson. Excuse me for my improper grammar.” Louis cut his eyes at Harry’s sarcasm. “So, Mr. Tomlinson, what would you like to drink?”

                   “Louis is fine.” Louis rolled up the sweater sleeves aggressively. “What do you have?”

       Harry opened the large metal fridge, sticking his head inside. “I got Orang–”

       “Have.”

       Harry removed his head from the refrigerator. He smirked, raising his voice. “I got orange juice! I got water, I also got mango juice! I also got coffee!”

       Louis laughed in pure frustration; he wanted to strangle Harry for being a little shit. “Tea!” Louis shouted. “You got that!?”

       “No!” Harry stuck his face back in the fridge. “I don’t got that!’

       “What!” Louis slammed a hand on the table. “What British person doesn’t have tea in their home?”

       “This one!”

       Louis was done with this screaming shit. “Can you stop screaming?” 

       “Sure!” Harry screamed extra loud. Smiling as he closed the door, “I don’t have tea.”

       Louis looked away, anger piling like bricks in his stomach. “Just give me some water –jeez!”

       “Coming right up.” Harry pointed two thumbs at him. He poured himself mango juice and some water for Louis.

_“You’re just a small bump unborn …”_

 

                   Louis looked at his food then at Harry and back down. “So,” He looked disgusted. “Are you trying to poison me or?”

                   Harry set down his fork, “poison?” He peered over at Louis’ food. “What’s wrong with it? It’s eggs,” He pointed. “A biscuit (scone), and grits. Are you allergic to cheese?”

                   Louis closed his eyes briefly, “what?”

       “The grits have cheese, is that the problem?”  
       “What the hell is a grit?”  
  
“Grits.” Harry corrected. “You don’t know what grits are? Do you live under a rock?”

“Um, no, but this food should really be put under one.” Harry erupted in laughter, Louis didn’t. He scooped up the grits with his fork and let it plop back onto his plate. “This is prison food. How do you expect me to eat this –this –paste?”

       Harry tried to catch his breath, drinking some of his juice. “Okay, okay no.” He wiped under his eyes. “This is a great way to learn about each other. Okay, okay.” He sat up. “I was born in Cheshire until I was –nine? About nine, then I moved to New York.” Louis nodded, he’d never been to New York. “My mom, sister and I didn’t really have much and we moved around a lot. I lived in New York for two years, that’s where I met Zayn. I moved to Georgia after that, it was cheaper, until I was fourteen.”

       It made sense why Harry’s accent was so hidden.

       In the middle of Harry’s story Louis had begun eating the ‘paste’, without noticing.

       “Then I lived with Zayn’s family up in New York til I was sixteen. Zayn was moving to London and so I didn’t stay with them long. Zayn and I started fighting like under a studio for a while.” Harry shrugged, eating a big fork of food. “It was sort of underground, but we won money if we won.” He smiled. “Well, to make it short, since I lived around a whole lot of different cultures half the time, I got pretty used to eating different foods. Southern food seemed to stick with me though.”

                   Louis nodded, taking another bite of his grits. Harry perked up, “oh, you like them?”

                   “Like what?”

                   “The grits. You’ve almost finished them. –I have some more sausage if you want?” Louis froze, he had eaten the paste and it was delicious.

                   “No thanks,” Louis wiped his mouth. “It was pretty good, actually.” 

                   “It is only good if you know how to make them.” Harry winked. “Grits aren’t easy.”

                   Louis smiled softly, “So, you started fighting… then? Why come back to London?” Louis wouldn’t ever come back. He probably would have stayed in New York. 

                   “My mom was getting sick and Gemma couldn’t take care of her by herself so I had to come back. My mom started chemo and it was expensive. I started fighting a lot more and made a decent amount of cash.” He rested his elbows on the table. “She didn’t know I was fighting, she would have made me stop. That’s around the time Zayn and I met Liam. He was a psychiatrist that used to street fight, and now he’s my best friend and coach.”

                   Louis bit into his biscuit (scone), which was delicious also. Harry’s life was so adventurous and animated. It was exciting and Louis didn’t think he could get enough of Harry talking. He knew there was so much more to Harry’s stories and he really wanted to know about it.

                   “So, you started fighting at sixteen, yeah?”   
                  

                 Harry shook his head, mouth full of food. “I’ve been fighting since I was really young. I lived in the Bronx. I lived in a bad part of it. That’s what we could afford. I did awful things.” Harry twirled his fork nonchalantly. “Hung out with awful people.” Louis’ mind went straight to murder. “Zayn and I were with a really lousy crowd. I fought a lot –all the time, and I always won.” Harry’s voice put pins in Louis’ spine.

                   He cleared his throat, “And you like it… fighting?”

                   Harry sat up straight. “I love fighting –more than anything.”

                   “Why?” Louis’ voice was full of concern, “Why do you like it? You know you’re hurting people, right? It’s violent.” 

                   Harry sighed, “Fighting is my life; I’ve been doing it all my life. It doesn’t make me a violent person.”

                   Louis scoffed, “not a violent person? Harry, you beat people up for a living. You physically hurt people, what do you call that?”

                   The fighter’s face was clear of emotion. “It’s called being a human being. You never hurt anyone?”

                   Louis flinched, “yes.”

                   “Oh,” Harry started. “But because I physically, ‘hurt’, people who have the same job as me, it’s different?” Louis’ chest felt tight. Harry sighed and rubbed his face. “A child likes fighting games so he’s suddenly violent? No, he likes them because he likes them. –But fighting is wrong and evil and violent.” Harry sat back. “You choose your own path. You know your limits, no one can tell you your own limits.” Harry shrugged, “Just cause I like to fight doesn’t make me violent. It makes me, me. I don’t use my fighting to hurt people. I keep my fighting in the ring, unless necessary. You put that in someones brain; just because they do something they are going to become this or that. So then they become it, because you assumed it. You aren’t allowed to tell me who I am, Louis.”

                   Louis looked away, “I’m sorry, Harry.”

                   Harry grabbed his hand softly. “I am extremely kind, and extremely forgiving.” He pressed Louis’ palm to his lips and if Louis didn’t have butterflies before they were definitely there now.


	10. Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a straight high school teacher  
> Harry is a gay MMA fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

                  

                   “As much as I would love for you to just stay in my sweater,” Harry looked Louis up and down. “I think you need some pants, yeah?”   
  
                   Louis nodded his head with a small blush. “Idiot.”  
  
                   Harry smiled, “alright, pants.”

                   “Where are my clothes!” Louis let his arms fall. “Why is it every time I have sex with you my clothes go missing?”

                   Harry rubbed the back of his neck, “well, the ones from last night –one of those being my sweater, by the way, are being washed,” Harry emphasized. “And the ones from the first time –I lost them?”

                   “You lost them?” Louis sighed, “How do you lose something that is in your own home?”

                   Harry raised both hands defensively. “I woke up in the middle of the night –still drunk, and well –I misplaced them.”

This fucking guy.

                   “Just give me some pants.”

- 

                   “So, this is where you live?” Harry stepped out of his car and pulled his sunglasses over his hair.

                   “Yes,” Louis rubbed his arm. “It’s not anything like yours.”

                   “Oh hush,” Harry nudged him. “I like it.” He faced the teacher with a small grin. “I’d like it more if I could go inside. –May I go inside, Louis?”

                   Louis’ body tensed in between the car and Harry. He blinked slowly, thinking of a logical answer to why Harry couldn’t go inside. There was no harm, they were friends –friends that had sex twice, that’s all. Harry let Louis in his home so it’s only kind that Louis would do the same.  
                  

“Louis!”

               The voice ripped out one of Louis’ lungs. “What the hell! I’ve been calling you!” Louis felt like he was being stomped on by Eleanor’s sandals.

                   He quickly shoved Harry out of his personal bubble, making the man stumble.

                   “Oh wow, Eleanor!” Louis ran his hands thru and thru his hair, wanting to pull out chunks. “How are you?” Louis didn’t have to look at Harry to see the discomfort on his face.

                   “I’m good.” She smiled, “where have you been?”

                   Louis looked at Harry, he was smiling –so fake. He pointed at him, “um –”

                   “I haven’t been able to contact you.” She slapped him softly. “I asked Niall and he didn’t know either.” El hugged him, “I was worried, Louis.”

             Louis wished she’d just stomp on his other lung already so he wouldn’t have to feel (nor breathe) the awkwardness. He wished she would leave, which would have been fine too, especially after she kissed him. Her lips were soft, normal. When Louis and Harry kissed, Louis had the soft lips. Oh, and why did Louis have to catch Harry’s face? His eyes were full of confusion and practically coming out of his head.    

“I’m so sorry.” She held out her hand. “You’re Louis’ friend?”

       Louis didn’t know if he was grateful or hurt at Harry’s quick change in attitude.

           “Yeah, I’m Harry.” He shook her hand. “I am Louis’ friend. Nice to meet you, Eleanor.” That slight dip, which only Louis noticed, in Harry’s voice felt like poison. 

       “I haven’t been able to find him.” She rolled her eyes. “But at least I know where he was, sheesh.”

       Harry smiled, “Well, I’m off. Nice seeing you, Lou. Hopefully we see each other soon.”

       Louis was pale. “Yep, soon.” He quickly checked his pockets. “El, can you wait for me inside?” He handed her his keys.

       “Yeah, Louis, of course.” She walked away, completely oblivious that Louis’ lungs were being dragged under her feet.

       “Okay,” Harry said quickly. “I’m leaving.” 

       “Harry, wait!” Louis grabbed his arm. “I didn’t know she was gunna be here, I swear.”

       Harry nodded, “it’s cool, it’s not like we’re dating. We’re friends, right?”

       Louis glanced back to see if Eleanor was out of sight. “Yeah,” he shrugged. “Friends that do things sometimes.”

       “Yep.”

       Louis huffed, “what’s your number, Harry?”  
  
       Harry almost did a full smile. “Really?” He looked down, “give me your phone.”

       “It’s dead.”

       “Okay,” Harry opened his car door, sticking half of his body inside. He came out, pen in hand. “Gimme your hand.”

       Louis rolled up the long sleeves and placed his small hand in Harry’s.

       “Careful when you wash them, okay?”

       Louis took the pen away and scribbled his number on Harry’s. “There,” He put the top on. “You be careful too.”

       Harry chuckled, adjusting the sunglasses on top his head. “You’re something else, Mr. Tomlinson. I hope you enjoyed our short time together. Hopefully next time I can learn about you.”

       “Kay,” Louis smiled softly. “Sounds good.”

       Louis followed Harry around to the driver side of his car. Harry opened the door, kissing Louis quickly before sitting inside. He had one foot out, “keep the sweater, yeah?”

       Louis backed up, “Kay.”

       “When you fuck her tonight, wear it and think about me.”

       Louis almost reached out for him. He took another step back, wide eyed. “I –”

       “Hurry,” Harry shooed him. “Your girlfriend’s waiting.”          

- 

          “Louis, it’s been three weeks!” Niall punched his hand into his palm. “You’re pissing me off! I want to see Zayn fight! He’s been inviting us for three fucking weeks and I always have to make up some bullshit excuse why I can’t come, when the only reason is cause of you!”

                   “Are you done, Ni?” Louis rolled his hand, clearly bored.   
  
                   Niall stepped in Louis’ personal space. “I swear to God, if Zayn doesn’t marry me because of you I will fucking slit your throat.”

                   Louis stood up, padding over in Harry’s black sweater to his kitchen.

                   “Louis William Tomlinson, are you listening!”

       “How could I not be listening?” Louis rolled his eyes, bored. “You’re fucking screaming.”

       “Yes!” Niall complained. “Cause I’ve been talking to you nicely for three weeks! I’m done being nice!”

       “Niall, last week you called me and asked if we were going to the match.” Louis touched his chest. “I said no, a simple no. You screamed,” Niall tried interrupting making Louis shush him. “You screamed the whole time. You said, and I quote, ‘I fucking hate you –you fucking bastard’.” Louis continued, “‘Rot in hell. If Zayn hates me, I will kill you’.” He squinted at his friend who picked at his nails. “I don’t hear any kindness in any of that.”  
  
       Niall pressed his tongue to his cheek. “You done?”

       “No,” Louis crossed his arms. “The week before that, you said you would burn my apartment down and trap me in the bathroom so I couldn’t get out.”

       Niall smacked his lips, “done?”

       “The week before that week –”

       “I fucking get it!” Niall kicked at him. “You don’t have to repeat yourself a thousand goddamn times! Jesus!” Louis laughed, dogging the small kicks. He pulled a box of cereal from on top his fridge.

       Niall fixed his clothing. “Does this have something to do with El?” Louis paused. “You asked her out, didn’t you?”

       Louis looked up at the lights. He took a deep breath, not missing the tears that cornered his eyes. “Jesus, Niall.” He rubbed his eyes. “I fucking miss him, stop rubbing dirt in it –fuck.” Louis slammed the bowl on the counter. “I barely know him and I miss him –ridiculous.”

        A small hand came to rest on Louis’ lower back. “Stop running from this.” Niall laid his head on Louis’ back. “Go see him.”

       Louis chuckled sadly, “I’m not gay, Ni.” He groaned, “I’m dating this fucking girl! He ruined this for me!” The teacher held onto the counter. “Fucking asshole, I wish I wouldn’t have met him, fucking hell…”

       Niall rubbed small circles in his back, “It’s okay.” He nuzzled him, “you’re just confused, Lou.”

-

“Hey, Zayn.” Niall played with his jeans. “What are you doing –like right now?”

_Hey Niall, it’s been a while. –right now? I’m not doing anything. Eating some pizza._

Niall smiled, crossing his legs on Louis’ couch. He left the crying man asleep in his bed. “Wanna hang out? I sort of need to talk to you, it’s important.”

 _I actually have to talk to you too. Do you wanna meet somewhere –I can pick you up?_  

Niall slammed his fist onto his leg and pulled the phone away from his face so he could scream. This was all he wanted. Seeing Zayn Malik, being with Zayn Malik. He bounced his leg up and down.

_Niall, you there?_

“Yes, yes.” Niall sighed, trying to calm down. “Whatever you want. I’m at Louis’, my car’s here.” Zayn laughed and Niall clutched his chest.

_Okay. I’ll come to you, we’ll pick up some ice cream or something. Sound good?_

Niall deadpanned, sticking his nails into his arm and pulling down. He closed his eyes at the pain, letting a tear roll down his cheek. He was not dreaming, this was real. Zayn probably wanted children next.

_Ni –hello?_

       “Oh my God,” Niall breathed. “Come, yes –I’ll be ready.”

-

                   “Hey,” Zayn stepped out of his car to hug Niall. The blonde quickly crossed his legs, almost panting at the car that the fighter drove. “I feel like it’s been forever.”

                   Niall couldn’t breathe with Zayn’s arms holding him so close. Zayn Malik, real Zayn Malik. Niall was in a princess film. He was a fucking princess.

-  

                   “So, how have you been?”   
  
                   “Good!” Niall beamed. “I –work’s going good. Everything is really good.” Niall was really trying to not scream at his excitement.

                   “That’s great, Ni.” Zayn smiled, “I’m really glad.”

                   Niall blushed, rubbing his jeans. “And you? How are the fights going? I mean –I haven’t really been there in a while.”

                   “It’s going great, thanks.” Zayn drummed his hands against his steering wheel. “And you haven’t been to any of my fights, man. It’s been three weeks now.” Zayn had been counting. “Where have you been? Hm?” He smirked, “Always a new excuse.”

         Niall scratched his head, “It’s Louis’ fault actually.” Niall didn’t even try to save his friend’s ass. “He didn’t wanna come with me.”

                   “Come alone then.”

                   Niall bit into his bottom lip. “Oh well, I’m just used to going with Louis. It might have been awkward.”

                   Zayn looked at him quickly, jaw slack. “What! I’m so offended!” He laughed, “Are you not comfortable with me?”

                   Niall shuddered, “no.” He shook his head. “No! God, I’m so comfortable with you! I just –I am just-”

           Zayn shoved him softly, turning the corner. “Don’t worry, Niall. I’m just fucking around.”

                   Niall rubbed his sweating hands together, trying to laugh.

                   “Will you be coming to my fight tomorrow then?”

       “Hm,” Niall licked his lips. “Not sure. I don’t think Louis wants to come. –That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.

       Zayn nodded once, “yeah, me too.”

The atmosphere in the car was enough to make Niall roll the window down.”

- 

       “How’s your ice cream? Good?” 

       Niall smiled, “really good actually.” He licked one of the many sprinkles from his finger.

       Zayn smiled warmly at him. They sat on a bench across from a community park. It was getting dark too early, foreshadowing rain.

       “So, you wanna talk first or me?” Zayn questioned, eating a spoon full of his chocolate ice cream. They had both gotten chocolate, making Niall giddy because damn, they both like chocolate ice cream.   
  
       Niall shrugged, “I guess I’ll go first since I called.” He turned slightly to face Zayn. “Louis is not doing so well. That night –when Harry tapped out? Louis went home with him and they did their thing. Everything seemed to be going fine but when Harry dropped him off, Eleanor was there. She had called me actually, but I lied saying I didn’t know where he was.”

            Zayn nodded, licking the back of his spoon. “Yeah, I heard his little girlfriend was around when Harry got there.”

          Niall cleared his throat, so he wouldn’t stumble over his words. “They agreed to be friends –even exchanged numbers. Harry never called and neither did Louis.”

             “Yeah, I know.”

            Niall frowned. This date wasn’t going so well. “That’s why I haven’t been going. I kinda lied about my cat dying.” Niall cringed. “I don’t even have a cat.” Zayn’s face was unreadable.

       “That’s all then?”

       “Well, yes… sort of. Could you tell Harry to call Louis and apologize, maybe?”

              Zayn laughed and Niall thought it sounded awful. “What did Harry do wrong?” Niall opened his mouth then closed it. Harry didn’t actually do anything wrong.

       “Can’t answer?”

Niall felt threatened and he hated it.

“Okay, my turn.”

       Niall lifted an eyebrow at him.

       “Harry isn’t a play toy, he likes Louis.” Zayn started. “He’s told him this. Louis throws himself at Harry then pulls back.” The fighter snorted. “It’s making him fall on his damn face. –Harry told me everything was fine, he gave Louis his number. He wrote it on his hand or some shit?” Niall nodded, this was true.

       “Harry came over and I was painting when he came.” Niall smiled, Zayn painted. “We talked and he was pissed.” The fighter laughed, “I’m thinking he’s coming because he lost his fucking fight but no.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “He’s coming cause of Louis. Are you fucking kidding me? He didn’t even mention the fight once.”

          Niall watched his ice cream melt over his hand. “He didn’t call.”

            “When he was painting the shit got on his hand.” Zayn shook his head, “Louis could have called at any point. He wasn’t gunna go by either –that’s weird if his chick is there.”

          Niall sat up, “He wants to see Harry. He’s just confused, he doesn’t know what he wants. He asked her out.” Niall sighed, “He doesn’t even like her, Zayn.”

       “Then he wouldn’t be with her.”

       “He’s confused.”

       “Really?” Zayn scoffed, “I think he knows exactly what he wants but he’s too much of a pussy to go after it.” Niall didn’t move. “It’s not that he doesn’t know, Niall. He’s scared. –Scared that he’ll be hurt, scared that people won’t accept it. Who fucking knows, but don’t say he doesn’t know what he wants. They fucked twice, Niall, twice! Come on, he knows.”

       Niall curled up, “I’m sorry, Zayn.”

       “No,” Zayn quickly scooted closer. “No, no, Ni. I’m sorry, I was yelling. I’m sorry. I’m just really close to Harry, we take care of each other. Harry’s already lost two fights since then.”

       “What?” Niall looked up from his lap. “Two? What about finals? He can’t go.”

          Zayn shrugged, “he’s already out. Harry comes to watch me; I know he’s devastated.” He groaned, “What is so special about him? No offense, but they don’t even know each other like that? Harry’s dated people way longer.

Niall let the ice cream drip to the floor. “They make each other happy. It just happened.” 

-

             “Sorry you dropped your cone.” 

            Niall shrugged, “it’s cool. I was almost done with it anyway.” He wasn’t. “The thunder scared me.”

          Zayn smiled, “so, what now?”

          Niall shrugged again, “dunno.”

          Zayn and Niall stayed quiet for a while until Zayn unbuckled his seat belt. “Niall.”

            “Hm?”

          “Look at me.”

          Niall really didn’t feel good. Their ‘date’ could have gone better. Zayn seemed upset the whole time. It was his fault, they met up to talk about Louis. It wasn’t about Niall.

            Zayn pouted, “Niall, what’s wrong? I’m so used to this big beautiful smile. Where’d it go?”

             Niall covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to smile.

          “Aw,” Zayn poked him. “There it is! –Beautiful. Love when you smile.”

             Niall blushed rubbing his arm, “thanks.”

           Zayn’s smile went away when he caught sight of Niall’s arm. “Hey, what happened to your arm?” He pointed. “You sure you don’t have a cat?”

                   Niall looked down at his arm. When he had been talking to Zayn. He mentally smacked himself, laughing aloud.

                   “Why the hell are you laughing?” Zayn chuckled.

                   “Cause,” Niall laughed some more, “When –oh man, when I was talking to you today I did this.”  

           Zayn pressed his lips together, “what?” He grabbed Niall’s arm, rubbing the scratches with his thumb, “Niall, why would you do that?”

                   Niall looked around, clearly confused. “I –I don’t know?”

                   “Don’t hurt yourself like this, Ni. Your skin is beautiful, don’t do that.”

                   Niall nodded slowly, still stuck on beautiful.

                   “Hey, promise me?”

                   “Yeah, I promise.” Niall flinched, “I didn’t meant to do it, I was just checking if I was dreaming. It’s not a big deal.”

                   “You aren’t dreaming. Don’t do that –it’s a huge deal.” Zayn was practically on Niall’s side of the car. Niall almost wanted to scratch himself again because this felt like a dream.

                   “Never.”

                   He really didn’t know why he was freaking out but he nodded. “Never. I promise.”

-

                   “Here we are.” Zayn smiled, wiggling back and forth. “I had fun.”

                   Niall giggled at Zayn’s childishness. “Me too. Hopefully we can work something out, yeah? With Harry and Louis.”      

                   “Yes, I will talk to Harry as long as you guys come to the fight tomorrow.”

                   “Kay, we’ll be there. –Oh, um –can I borrow this CD? I’ve never heard the songs but I like them. –I’ll give it back!”

                   “Of course, man!” Zayn took out the CD and gave it to him. “That’s my work out CD, when Harry or I practice. Well, Harry has his own, but yeah. It’s pretty old songs actually.”

                   “Oh,” Niall’s heart soared. Zayn was giving him something important!

             “Hey, you know we’re friends, right? If you ever wanna chill, or talk, don’t be afraid to call me. I love when you guys come to the matches, but that’s not the only reason I talk to you.”

            Niall was going to faint, but instead he just made a strange sound with his mouth. 

Zayn grinned, “Alright, enjoy the CD. And if you ever wanna train together, come by the training room and we can.”

Niall hadn’t worked out a day in his life. “Yes! I love working out. You can teach me to fight!” He punched Zayn’s dashboard, curling his fist at the pain.

Zayn laughed, “Okay Niall, sounds like fun.”


	11. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a straight high school teacher  
> Harry is a gay MMA fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

     

    Niall stuck his hand in the small flowerpot outside Louis’ apartment and pulled out the spare key. He dropped his bag, looking around for his friend who still hadn’t woken up.

             If Niall was honest, he had almost forgot about Louis –because of Zayn. They had spent maybe two and a half hours together, not that Niall was counting. And for Niall, those two hours and some were the best of his life. Yeah, Zayn screamed at him and Niall was really scared but still, life was good. 

            He held Zayn’s CD with delicate fingers –going to Louis’ very-old CD player. He closed his eyes, crossing his fingers in hope that the radio still worked. When the first song began, Niall held his breath. 

           “Yes!” He screeched, turning up the volume –high.

  
_“… I woke up in a new Bugatti!”_  

            Niall jumped around the room to the beat of the loud music. He dropped the spare key on the table and shoved his shoes off. The CD was already his favorite CD and he hadn’t even heard the whole thing. Niall doesn’t remember that last time he even listened to a CD –but he was about to go to the store and buy a CD player.

         He tried his best to sing along with the song, although he knew none of the words; “I woke up in a new Bugatti!” 

              “Niall! What the fuck?” Louis was screaming at the top of his lungs, hands over his ears. He watched his friend jump over his couch to music he’d never heard. “Hello!”

           “Louis! Isn’t this awesome!? Zayn gave me his workout CD! I woke up in a new Bugatti, Louis!” 

              Louis’ eyes were huge. He walked over to the radio and pulled it out of the wall. Niall continued jumping and singing with no music, “I woke up in a new Bugatti! –Hey! Turn that back on!” 

          Louis’ mouth was slack, “what the fucking-fuck, Niall. I live in a goddamn apartment.” He lifted his arms, “what the fuck was that?”

            Niall shrugged, “Not sure, think it was called Bugatti. I mean, he said it a bunch of times.” 

              “No, what was that! The music was all the way up! What are you trying to do, get me kicked out?” Louis yelled in disbelief. 

              “Oh, stop complaining! You’re just jealous that Zayn gave me his workout CD and you don’t have one!” Niall jumped off the couch, going to the radio. 

             Louis looked at him, dumbfounded, “What? Honestly, you’re an idiot. What does Zayn have to do with any of this?

          Niall ignored him, pressing the power button, “I saw Zayn today and he gave me his workout CD.” Niall kept clicking the button but it wouldn’t turn on. “Hey! What’d you do?” 

           Louis crossed his arms, “I unplugged it because you’re insane. –When did you see Zayn?” 

             Niall cut his eyes at his fellow teacher, reaching to grab the cord. Louis grabbed his hand swiftly, “No way! You cannot blast music that loud! You scared the hell out of me, and the neighbors will be pissed!” 

               Niall pouted, “Okay, I just wanna hear it, please! You’re the only idiot I know with a CD player. –Please, I promise.” 

              “Promise?” 

             “Promise.” Louis huffed and plugged the cord back in. The music started immediately and blared through the speakers. Niall’s smiled faded once Louis lowered it. “What, I can’t hear anything!”

             “Of course you can’t. Shut up and you will.” Niall did and they both put their ears next to the low music coming out of the speaker. 

              “I can hear it,” Louis smiled.   


            Niall rolled his eyes to the back of his head, groaning, “I can’t hear anything.”

            Louis turned it up one notch, “There.” 

          Niall made a strangling motion, “let me!” He turned it up much higher and Louis immediately turned it down. 

         “No! It’s too loud!”

             “Ugh, no!” Niall tried turning it up again but Louis stood in front of it.

            “My house, my volume.” 

Niall’s eyes got teary, “No fair!” He stomped his feet, tears coming down his face.

               “Niall!” Louis shouted in annoyance, “You cannot just cry because you don’t get what you want! That is not how things work. You are a grown man!” Niall ignored him and continued throwing a tantrum. Louis sucked in his cheeks, rubbing his face aggressively. He turned up the volume at a normal listening level, “No more than this, got it?” 

          Niall nodded quickly, with a smile, “I can hear it better now.” He wiped his face and pranced over to Louis’ kitchen. 

             Louis bit his smile, watching his blonde idiot. Niall was going to attempt to find some food and, when he couldn’t, he was going to complain that Louis never buys food. Then Louis would say that there is food, and Niall would say; prove it. Louis, stupid Louis, would –and then Niall would say thank you and eat it.

              Niall was his everything. He loved him to pieces –with every inch of his heart. He always had a tough life, unlike Louis’ life that was a breeze. Louis came from a wealthy home, went to a great high school, and was accepted into an amazing University –which is how they met.

             Niall was only accepted for his grades –he never had much of anything. The blonde’s family had passed in a car accident on their way to visit him. Niall was devastated and Louis could do nothing for him. It was the only time Louis doesn’t remember a smile on his face.

            When they told Niall his scholarships weren’t going to cover all his payments –it just got worse. Louis had begged his parents up and down for money –anything to keep him at the school. They paid what the scholarships wouldn’t, and Niall graduated with honors.

         Niall had been so grateful –promising to pay back every penny to his family even when it was necessary.

            Niall and Louis moved in together, sharing a place for a while. They only separated because Louis got sick of hearing moaning every other night, and Niall got tired of finding Louis with girls on the couch. 

           “Louis, you have no food in here!”

            Louis smiled, shaking his head. Only Niall could make him happy under such shitty circumstances.

            “There is food…” Louis spoke slowly, wanting to cry.

          “Well, I don’t see any! Come prove it!”

          Louis did start crying –very thin tears. He chuckled, wiping them away, “Okay…” Louis took a deep breath before going into the kitchen, “I’ll prove it…”

-

          “How’s the food?” 

          “Mm,” Niall swallowed the food in his mouth. “It’s okay, needs some work. Maybe add extra cheese next time.” Louis put his head in his hands and chuckled. 

            “But, I guess you were right,” Niall spoke with a full mouth. “You had food after all. Thanks.” Louis nodded, smiling.

 _“… Shake the way you do and move…”_  

          “It’s pretty good music, sounds like the one’s Harry would listen to…”

            Niall nodded, finishing his sandwich, “Yeah, but this is Zayn’s. I mean, they are friends, so their tastes are probably similar. He told me Harry has one as well, maybe you can ask him for his tomorrow.”

           Louis lifted his head, giving Niall a funny look. “What do you mean ‘ask him tomorrow’?” 

           “…we’re going to the fight tomorrow.” 

            “Uh, maybe you are, I’m not.” Louis stood, grabbing his friend’s plate to put it in the sink.

           Niall leaned on the door frame, chocolate milk in hand. “Yes, we are.”

               Louis sighed and gripped the edge of the sink, “No, we aren’t.”

              Niall sipped some of his drink, “I talked to Zayn today –he wants –us to go.” Louis bit his cheek. “He um –he told me that Harry got paint on his hands –he accidentally washed off your number.”

 Louis’ breathing went rough.

          Louis had his number –he was so tempted. He wanted to call Harry so badly. Every time, though, he’d end up calling El to try and get rid of Harry. It was even more upsetting that Harry hadn’t called him. He thought it was for the better.

         “Oh.” Louis swallowed hard, “oh well.”

             Niall took a deep breath, going to the counter. He hopped onto it, “there’s more.” Louis nodded, eyes focused on the inside of his sink. “Harry is,” Niall huffed. “Harry isn’t in the competition anymore.”

It came out fast, almost unclear.

        Louis’ head shot up, “what?”

        “Zayn said he tapped out that day cause of you.”

         “I know!” Louis covered his mouth, “but –he’s out?”

         The science teacher nodded, “yeah –he’s been stressing a lot. He lost two fights, so he can’t get into finals.”

            Louis could cry. It was him –his fault. It had to be his fault why he lost. Louis ran his finger thru his hair, “I don’t –understand. He’s amazing –why is he losing? He’s never lost before, right? Why?” Anger was swelling in his chest. “Fucking idiot! He’s being stupid!”

Niall tilted his head, “Zayn said-”

          “This fucking guy –I hate him –he’s ruining my life! He’s ruining his own life!”

“What did Harry do wrong?”

“Excuse me?”

Niall glared at him, “what did he ever do wrong!”

“What –why the hell are you yelling at me?”

“Well?” Niall hit the counter, “can’t answer?” He sent a mental apology to Zayn for using his words. “That’s cause he did nothing wrong –you did! You came onto him, over and over! You pulled back and let him fall!” 

Louis opened his mouth, nothing coming out.

“We’re going tomorrow, Louis, nine o’clock! You are the one who needs to apologize, not Harry!”

Louis nodded mutely, fingers folding together.

Niall closed his eyes, breathing, “Alright –I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

Louis nodded again, wanting Niall to leave so he could cry alone. He walked his friend to the door, opening it. “Bye.”

“Bye…” Niall turned around once outside, “Louis.”

“Don’t.” Louis choked on his words, “Don’t…”

Niall’s eyes softened, “Louis, I love you and I only want what’s best for you. I wouldn’t tell you something to ever hurt you, you know that.”

Louis’ lips trembled, “ye –yeah –I –I know.”

               Niall nodded slowly, “this isn’t about me seeing Zayn; this is about you now. You are in a hole –you are sad, Lou. If you can’t stop thinking about someone, maybe it’s because you don’t have to. You like Harry, you’re just confused, and I’m sorry I can’t explain what’s happening. I know it doesn’t feel good to be confused –it’s frustrating –conflicting.” The rain was coming down hard and now Louis’ tears were too. “I just want you to be happy.” Niall grabbed his hand, “but you aren’t, Louis. I am a bad friend if I just let you keep being sad.” He pulled Louis into a tight hug, “and I am not a bad friend.”

“Please,” Louis sobbed, “stay…”

“I didn’t plan on leaving.”

-

        Niall walked into Louis’ last class, excusing himself, “Excuse me, Mr. Tomlinson.” 

Louis stopped teaching and smiled, “Hey, what’s up?” 

Niall walked over to him, speaking low, “Zayn called me and said that he wanted us to check out the training room. We would just leave earlier –I wanted to ask you first.”

Louis bit his lip, “After school I have to pick up El because her car’s messed up, so I’ll meet you there.” 

Niall nodded, “Kay, sounds good.” He turned to the class, “Sorry! Proceed with your learning!”

-

           “Darren, can you wait a moment? I want to talk to you, please.” Darren nodded as the rest of the class left. Louis smiled warmly, “I was wondering,” He licked his lips. “Have you –heard anything –about Harry?” 

“I’ve been grounded, so I haven’t been to any fights recently. I do know that he’s out of the finals. Fucking bummer.” 

Louis nodded, “You know why?” 

Darren shrugged, “Probably cause of you. I mean, he was doing some interviews and he was saying that he was distracted and stuff.” Louis cringed, almost forgetting that his students knew. 

“Okay, thanks.” 

“You know, it’s okay if you’re gay, Mr. T.” 

Louis was taken back. “What?”

“Like, no one’s gunna hate you cause you’re gay. Mr. Horan’s gay and everyone loves him. I mean, I wouldn’t know, but it’s okay to be gay. You don’t have to be scared.” 

Louis’ hands twitched, “Thank you, Darren, see you Monday.” 

-

             “Shit!” Louis cursed. He had no gas and he was about nine blocks away from the fight club. He pulled over to the side of the road when his car made a funny noise. 

“Fuck me!” He laid his head on the steering wheel, listening to his horn for a while. He only stopped when cars began honking back. Louis picked up his phone, dialing Niall. 

 _Hello?_  

“Ni?” 

_Hey, what happened? The fight starts in like ten minutes._

“Uh –I’m in a little mess…”

_In a mess? What happened? Where are you?_

  
“No, no, relax.” Louis sighed, “I just ran out of gas –I’m on the side of the road.” 

_Oh good –sheesh. I thought you were kidnapped. –No, Harry –he’s fine, just out of gas. Don’t die, Louis._

“I’m not dying, I just need gas –a ride.”

_A ride? Harry’s coming!_

Louis bit his lip, “yeah, okay…”

-

          Louis waited uneasily for Harry to arrive. What would he say? He knew he was going to apologize but how? Would, ‘I’m sorry’, do? Shouldn’t he say more? Maybe he could drive and get him a gift… but his car is out of gas. Louis’ internal conflict was so loud, he hadn’t seen Harry pull up behind him. 

“Sorry Harry… I know I didn’t call…” Louis shook his head, “Hey Harry! Thanks for picking me up, I missed you!” Louis laid his head on the steering wheel again. “Hey Harry, I’m a fucking jackass.” 

Louis jumped to the passenger seat in fear when Harry knocked on his window. He held his chest, screaming profanities. Harry was laughing and Louis could only breathe a sigh of relief. Louis quickly unlocked the driver’s door when Harry tried opening it. 

Harry stuck his head inside the car, smiling, “hi.” 

Louis’ breath caught in his throat. Harry looked beautiful –glowing. He looked like he’d been working out more, his bruises were barely noticeable as well. His tank top stuck to him nicely, his hair hung long and clean from his head. Jesus Christ.

“Hey, just me.” He looked at Louis funny, “you okay?”

Louis nodded slowly, “yeah –yeah! I’m fine –sorry!” 

Harry smirked, “Can I come in?” 

Louis nodded, still a bit spooked. Harry sat in the driver’s side, moving Louis’ seat back all the way –he was too tall. He looked around the car, ‘should I lock it?”

Louis said nothing, locking the doors from his side of the car. 

“So, how have you been?” Harry spoke as if they talked every day.

“I’m –I –you look different?”

“I guess?” Harry shrugged, “been working out more.”

Louis pressed his lips together, “Sorry –I never called…”

The fighter shrugged, “it’s cool, you got a girlfriend, Louis.” He smiled but Louis saw passed that. “You’ve got a girlfriend, I’ve got-”

“Have.” Louis corrected. 

Harry smiled, a real smile this time, “Got.”

“Have.” 

“Got.” 

“Have.” 

“Got.” 

          “Have… Oh my God, let’s just have sex already.” Louis climbed over but was pushed back.

       “What the fuck are you doing!”

        Louis jumped at Harry’s voice, “I –I thought-”

       “Really? You don’t call me, you don’t text –or ask how I’m doing! You just think I’m going to fuck you?” Louis held his tongue. “I’m –fucking –I’m seeing someone.”

Jealousy ripped through his intestines, “no –no you aren’t.”

Harry fixed his hair, “sucks, huh? Two be someone’s second choice?”

          “No!” Louis scrambled into Harry’s lap, grabbing the top of his shirt. “You are not! You are not!” He smashed their lips together clumsily, body sinking at the feeling. He kissed down his face, biting hard at Harry’s collar and neck –leaving roughly placed hickies over his throat.

Like hell Louis was going to take this information nicely. 

“Lou, fuck.” The fighter gripped his thighs hard when Louis pushed his groin against his. “Shit.”

“More,” Louis growled, “give me more, Harry.” He was on the verge of tears. Three weeks –three weeks of fucking a girl –he needed this now.

“To the back,” Harry breathed in between kisses, “the –the back seat –the cars, baby –they can see.”

        Louis scurried to the back, Harry following behind. Harry stripped his loose shorts, with Louis struggling to pull off his jeans. Once they were off, Louis laid back in a funny position, head against the door. Harry lifted Louis’ shirt, sucking dark marks into his stomach, “fuck, it’s been too long.” He grabbed onto Louis’ cock, tugging at it, “fuck, I wanna get in you.”

            Louis’ back arched, leaning into the pull at his cock, “oh, please.” He hissed, “Fuck me –please!” Louis wanted this really bad. Endless nights with him and his right hand were nice and all, but they weren’t Harry. Eleanor’s hand was small and soft, Louis was looking for something rough –big. 

“Fuck me.” Louis wasn’t looking for sweet and gentle –he need fast and hard.

“Yeah?” Harry started stroking himself, “you want it that bad? Want me in you, baby?”

“Oh my God,” Louis’ eyes rolled, shutting closed at the heaviness surrounding the car.

             “Okay, boo, gunna show you what you fucking missed.” Harry stuck his fingers in Louis’ face, “Suck them good, babe –there’s no lube today.” Louis opened his mouth, welcoming Harry’s fingers, they were long and they felt good in his mouth. He took them to the back of his throat, choking when Harry pushed them further. He kept his eyes on Harry’s, enjoying how he watched him.

“Mm, such a little fucking slut, Lou. I should have had my dick down there instead –would have looked a lot better.” Louis moaned around Harry’s fingers, biting them. He was drooling over himself, getting Harry’s three fingers messy.

“Tell me,” Harry pressed his fingers onto Louis’ tongue, forcing his mouth open, “how much you missed this.”

“Oh,” Louis moaned around the fingers, “so much –so much.”

“What about your little girlfriend, huh?” 

“No,” Louis whined griping Harry’s wrist. He kissed each finger, “I want you.” Louis eagerly awaited the fingers that disappeared where he could not see. He shut his eyes when Harry pressed in all three fingers at once, “fuck.”

“Fuck you.” Harry pressed his forehead against Louis’, “fucking hurts –doesn’t it?” He pushed in harder, “you’re such an asshole…”

Louis’ breathing was scruffy, “oh my –ugh!” He pushed down on the fingers, whimpering, “I’m sorry…”

“Fucking slut,” Harry spat, fingers working Louis open. “I shouldn’t give you anything.” He squeezed Louis’ inner thigh with his free-hand, “I think,” He grinned when Louis began panting, pre-cum dribbled from his hard on. “You like being treated like a slut.”

Louis stared down at his cock, angry red tip about ready to burst. “Yours- your slut –please –oh touch it, please!”

“I wonder what your little girlfriend would say.” He squeezed the head of Louis’ dick and the teacher screamed. He came violently, fingers digging into Harry’s arm. “Maybe next time we can invite her, yeah?”

Harry picked up the cum that fell into his hand, lapping at it –giving Louis’ shiny eyes a show. “No,” Louis whispered, eyes fuzzy. “Only –us –only you…”

Harry pressed the hand onto Louis’ stomach, “Are you ready?”

Louis nodded, anxious, “fuck me already –I’m ready.”

            Harry pressed his finger back into the soft heat, groaning –wanting to see down there. He grabbed ahold of himself, pressing it against the opening, “oh, this is going to be so good.” He pushed inside with some resistance, shuddering at the strain. “Oh my God.”

“Yes!” Louis gripped Harry’s arms, body shaking, “yes, yes.”

“You’re so tight, baby, so tight around me.” He fucked Louis slowly at first, enjoying his time in the familiar space. Harry eventually sped up, angry that he fell so easily –fuck, Louis was gorgeous.

Louis’ blunt nails dug into the fighter’s back, leaving nasty red lines on his skin. “So good,” He breathed, “you feel so good.” Louis’ eyes were hooded, heavy with tears. Harry was fucking him hard –fast –the car was moving embarrassingly with every thrust.

The windows were fogged, the air was hot –the inside of Louis was hot.

It was an awkward position but they made it work.

“Harry –Harry!” Louis’ words were jumbled, “I wanna come –please –I want to!”

“Yeah, Lou,” Harry slowed down, Louis’ walls hugging around his cock. “Come, beautiful, come for me.”

A few more slaps of skin against skin and Louis was coming hard, sweaty and panting.

-

         “Can’t believe I got cum on the top of my damn car,” Louis mumbled as they got dressed. 

Harry laughed, “Sorry about that.” 

Louis shrugged, “It was my cum…” 

Harry laughed some more, “Oh God, Louis, what are we doing?”

Louis buttoned his pants, “I don’t know…”

The fighter sighed, opening the back door, “You know what, we have to go. Zayn’s gunna be pissed.”

“Haz, wait… I’m sorry.” 

“For what? The sex was great.” 

“No –cause you aren’t going to finals…”

Harry looked down, “it’s fine –shit happens.”

“Harry-”

“Drop it,” Harry warned. “Okay?”

“No, I can’t drop it! It was my fault! I’m sorry!” He pulled Harry back into the car, kissing him, “please –I’m so fucking sorry.”

Harry stroked his face, rubbing their noses together.

“I missed you so much,” Louis whispered as if he could be heard by the cars. “I really did.”

Harry grabbed his chin, “why didn’t you call?”

“I was scared…”

“Of what?”

“Everything –being gay –you –this –myself.” Louis sighed, “But I’ve had a lot of time to think –and I’m still confused but –I’m not afraid anymore.” He swallowed hard, “I want to like you more –I want to know you more. Can I?”

Harry smiled, blushing softly, “As long as I can get to know you too.” Louis nodded. “And, you can’t disappear on me again –ever.”

Louis bit his tongue briefly, “break up with the person you’re with, now.”

Harry scoffed, “then break up with that girl.”

“No way –I’ll break her heart!”

“Sounds good then –I can be with whoever I want.”

Louis frowned angrily, “break up with them, Harry.”

“Break up with her, Louis.”

The staring contest went on for a while until Harry moved away. “This is great and all, but I’d like to see my friend’s match. It’s fucking hot as hell in here too.” He shoved Louis away, “thanks.”

Louis got out of the car, “hey, no need to push!”

“I’m going to go get the gas container.”

Louis pouted, “Can we stop by a bathroom…?”

“Yeah, you have to piss?”

“No,” Louis wiggled, “it’s sliding out –feels weird.”

Harry covered his eyes, smiling wide, “fuck, you’re something else.”


	12. Jonah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a straight high school teacher  
> Harry is a gay MMA fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

“Zayn, come on –left, left!” Harry groaned when the fighter hit his friend again. “Goddammit –come on!”

Liam paced back and forth, “Just get him tired!”

Louis had been worried for the fighter. He was being tossed around like a rag –it was disturbing to watch. Liam said not to worry, but Louis’ hands were still sweaty.

Niall was even worse. By now, he’d bitten through his nails –currently mumbling to himself. Louis tapped on him gently, not receiving a response. “Ni, you okay?”

Niall shook his head, keeping his eyes on Zayn, “I’m scared, he’s bleeding a lot.” The blonde flinched, grabbing onto the divider with two hands, “fuck –look at him.”

Louis did, wanting to close his eyes. Zayn was wobbling around, covered in blood and sweat –hand on his stomach. The band aids covering his knuckles seemed non-existent, now dirty and useless. It was sickening to watch.

Harry shook the barrier, angry, “Zayn, stand up straight and fight!” This was the third time the security came around to calm Harry. The fighter threw his hands up, exasperated, “fuck, Liam, he’s going to lose!”

“No,” Liam leaned over the barrier, “Zayn –you got this, man!”

Zayn shook his head, bouncing on his toes lightly. He wiped the blood from his mouth, chest rising and falling hard.

“Zayn!” Niall cheered, hands folded together. “You can do it!”

The bleeding fighter moved around swiftly, spinning around the large man, throwing a sloppy punch to the man’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for Zayn to get straight-kicked into the cage, bouncing off of it and onto the floor.

Niall covered his mouth, eyes blown, “no…” He moved passed the division, “hey –” He wiggled when security grabbed him. “Zayn –Zayn!” Niall shouted, “get the fuck up –get up!”

“And Zayn Malik is –hold on –look at this!”

            Zayn stood, legs wobbly and unstable, turning to his opponent. He took a deep breath, shaking his arms –blinking quickly. The man nodded, smiling respectfully –Zayn took one more breath before throwing a quick jab. A few repetitions in and he was landing actual hits to Jonah’s face. When Zayn took the opportunity to kick the fighter, Jonah blocked –knocking his elbow into Zayn’s ankle.

When Zayn hit the floor, Niall began crying.

The fighter screamed, rolling on his back, hand clutching his leg. Medics and security ran in, Liam right behind them.

Louis covered his ears at all the sounds. He groaned when the announcer spoke; “Zayn Malik has lost –Jonah Williams is the winner!”

Louis didn’t uncover his ears at any point –especially when Harry went into the ring. He didn’t hear them pop it back into place, but Louis may as well have. His mouth went dry when Zayn screamed. His heart broke when Niall’s scream followed.

Zayn was in clear pain, but Niall’s scream silenced the whole stadium.

-

They went for a small walk outside the building. Niall was shaken up –emotional. He never liked seeing such graphic things –it didn’t help with who it happened to.

“He’s going to be okay, you know.” Louis hugged himself, “he stood up.”

“He was limping,” Niall mumbled.

Louis grabbed his hand, “I talked to Liam for a seconds –said he’ll be okay in a maybe two weeks.”

Niall looked up, hopefully, “really?”

Louis smiled sadly, “yeah…” He sat beside him on the stairs, taking a deep breath. “Harry and I –we uh –had sex in my car today.”

Niall nodded, “I assumed, you guys were taking long –whore.”

Louis dropped his head, laughing, “thanks…”

Niall nudged him softly, “no problem.”

Louis bit his cheek, “going to have to buy a new car.” Niall lifted a brow. “I got sperm on the roof of it.”

Niall groaned, “You’re awful.”

          They both stood quickly when the back door opened. Jonah, Zayn opponent tonight, gave them smile. Niall pressed his lips together, “hey –good fight…”

          Jonah smiled wider, “thanks –sorry, about Zayn.”

          Louis shrugged, “a fight is a fight. You won –that’s all.” Niall nodded in agreement.

          “Thanks, makes me feel not as bad.” Jonah fixed his bag, “Zayn’s incredible, got me exhausted.” He smiled, “so, what are you guys up to tonight?”

          Niall shrugged, “say bye –go home –sleep.”

          “Aw, it’s Friday.” Jonah licked his lips, “you should do something.”

          Louis raised a hand, “I actually have to go my girlfriend’s.” Louis groaned, I’m going to say bye –you coming?”

          “In a moment.” Niall rocked back and forth when Louis went inside.

          “So, what’s your name?”

          “Niall…and you’re Jonah.”

          “I am.” He grinned, “Nice to meet you Niall.”

          Niall blushed, “like-wise…”

          “I’m going to a party tomorrow night –you busy?”

          Niall swallowed hard, he hadn’t had a decent fuck in a while. He fixed his hair, “um –no –let me, get your number.” 

-

          “Hey…” Louis’ voice was soft as he entered the rowdy room. Liam gave him a small wave –Zayn smiled briefly before frowning.

          “Hey, Lou.” He was sat in a metal chair, leg raised. He stretched his neck, looking behind him. “Where’s –uh –where’s Niall?”

          Louis looked back, “oh, right. He’s talking to someone, he said he’ll be here soon.” Zayn gave him a half-smile. “I’m actually leaving now –so yeah.” Louis looked at Harry, “just wanted to say bye.”

          Harry stood, “I’ll walk you to your car.” He grabbed his wallet, “let’s go.”

          Louis quickly gave Zayn an awkward hug, “uh –feel better…”

          “Thanks,” Zayn chuckled. He bit his lip, “hey –could I ask you something-”

          “Oh, hey!” Danielle entered, holding her stomach.

          Louis spun around, “oh wow –you’re huge.”

          Danielle frowned, “I’m not that big. Maybe I’ll have twins.”

          Zayn rolled his eyes, “or a really big baby –ow, fuck!” He flinched away when Danielle threw her water bottle, “Jesus, messed up ankle here!” Danielle threw something else and Zayn dodge it. “Liam! Tell your girlfriend-”

          “Fiancé.”

          “I don’t fucking care –tell her to stop being a moody bitc-”

          Liam stood, slapping the back of his head, “watch it.”

          “What the fuck.” He motioned to his foot, “hello!”

          Louis giggled, leaning back into Harry’s hold when he wrapped his hands around his waist.

          “Hey!” Niall’s smile was big when he walked in, Zayn’s attention now on him.

          “Hey,” Zayn smiled, “where were you?”

          “Oh,” Niall blushed. “Just talking to someone –I’m in a hurt, but I wanted to say bye.” He walked around giving hugs and goodbye, eventually he reached Zayn. “You did great.”

          Zayn nodded into the hug, “Thank you…”

-

          “Oh, shut up, Zayn! I have to drive you home, may I remind you!”

          Zayn huffed, “damn, Dani –you’ve become Liam! Look what being pregnant has done to you.” He limped on his crutches, huffing, “this sucks.”

          Louis laughed, waving with Harry by his side, “bye!”

          “Louis!” Zayn crutched over to him, “I hate these fucking things.”

          Harry chuckled, “gotta get use to them.”

          Zayn tried flicking him off, failing. “Anyway,” he looked to Louis. “Is –Niall okay?”

          Louis frowned, “yeah, why?”

          Zayn breathed, “He had scratches on his arm when I saw him –real deep ones. I asked and he said he thought he was dreaming or something.

          Louis gave him a funny look, “I’m –not understanding.”

          The fighter sighed loudly, “He scratched himself for whatever reason. He said he wouldn’t do it again, but –I mean, you’re his friend. Could you talk to him?”

          “I will.” He frowned, “I’m a little surprised. I’ll be sure to talk to him.”

          Zayn smiled, “good, thanks.”

-

          “So,” Harry pressed Louis up against the car. “When am I seeing you again?”

          Louis placed his hands on Harry’s chest, shrugging, “I don’t know, whenever you call me…”

          Harry smirked, “can I get your number?”

          Louis bit back a smile, “maybe, if you ask correctly.”

          Harry threw his head back, laughing. He kissed Louis softly, “may I have your number, Mr. Tomlinson?”

Harry was so beautiful to him –nothing else mattered for the moment. He placed a soft peck on his lips, whispering, “Much better.” Louis breathed roughly, “I’m late to Eleanor’s.” Harry pulled away but Louis pulled him back, “I want to fuck, I doubt she’ll care.”

 

Harry kissed him hard, “alright –your car?”

Louis nodded quickly, “yeah.”

-

  Louis slept over Eleanor’s house –she was upset because she couldn’t have sex but Louis didn’t mind. Not at all…

 

Louis went to the bathroom, grabbing his spare toothbrush. He paused, leaning closer to the mirror, “oh shit.” He stared at the hickie on his neck, quickly removing his shirt. “Oh my God –one, two, three, four –shit!” 

 

They were everywhere –Harry’s hickies.

 

The teacher looked down at his body, noticing marks on the sides of his thighs. He wasn’t upset –not one bit. The marks were lovely, made him feel good. Louis felt like he belonged –and if it was to anyone, he didn’t mind that it was Harry.”

 

“Lou…” Eleanor’s morning voice startled him. “Louis?”

 

Louis fumbled to put his shirt back on when she came inside. “Louis, what are you –doing?” Eleanor looked him over, “uh –what are those…?”

 

Louis’ breath caught in his throat, “I went –paintballing.” He pressed his lips together, “remember I said I had to go somewhere –it was paintballing.”

 

Eleanor gave him an uneasy smile, “Oh –okay. Want breakfast?”

 

Louis nodded quickly, needing her to leave so he could think. He went to her bedroom, flopping on the bed. Louis shot up when his phone went off.

 

“Hey, Ni.”

 

“Louis, help!”

 

“What? What happened?”

 

“No, I’m fine –not really. I’m at Jonah’s, we had sex! I feel so bad!”

         

“Did he hurt you?”

 

“No! I cheated on Zayn!

 

Louis fell back, “you’re an idiot, you aren’t even dating.”

 

“Yeah, but –still. It was great –really great.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yep, I really needed that!”

 

“Hey, let’s have lunch today –so we could talk.” He rubbed his face, “I want to get the hell out of here.”

 

“Why?”

          Louis looked up at Eleanor, “El… -Ni, I’ll call you back.” He stood up slowly, walking towards her, “I’m sorry –I didn’t mean that.”

          She shoved him, “then why say it?” Eleanor frowned, “you had sex with someone –didn’t you?”

          “El…”

          “Tell me the truth!”

          “I did.”

          “Get out.”

-

          Harry walked up to Zayn’s apartment, key in hand. “T, hey –what’s up?”

          “Hey, Haz, remember our date tonight?”

          “Uh, yeah –I remember.”

          “Well, my sister sort of needs me –this guy pissed her off. Could we reschedule?”

          “Yeah, sure.” He pressed his lips together, “your sister’s down here?”

          “Yeah, she finished school a while back.”

          “Well, I don’t mind if we all hang out –it’s no problem.”

          “Oh, that’d be great –I’ll ask her.”

          “Of course, Tina –I’ll see you.”


End file.
